The Unwilting Rose
by Balthwin
Summary: The world of Remnant was always filled with awesome heroes and terrible monsters. But is it enough? No say the writer as he holds the rules of Dungeon the Dragoning 40000 7th edition, book 1 and 2: for a few subtitle more. We can always go for more insanity. And if you dare open this story and read what lay inside. Well, Be Afraid. Oh yeah, Some guy named Vlad is there too.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to you.

First the usual disclosure.

RWBY is property of Rooster teeth, and was created by Monthy Oum.

Dungeon the Dragoning 40 000 7th Edition Book 1 and 2 are the creation of Lawful Nice

Dungeon the Dragoning is a parody RPG spoofing the universe of Dungeon and Dragon, Exalted, Warhammer, W40k and the world of Darkness. Each, property of their respective owners.

This story will also present element and character from other games. I once again doesn't own the right of any of them. Including:

-Magicka by Paradox

-Other game that I will had as they come along.

With this out of the way.

Feeling brave tonight ? Or today ?

This story will be entirely told in third person through the sole Point of View of Ruby Rose, exception of the Bonus scene at the end of each chapter, who may present any character.

While the story as a goal mainly comedic in nature. The story may present scene either tragic or disturbing. Viewer discretion advised. Though again, the notation is M, so you shall expect this kind of thing.

There is no particular pairing in view outside of eventual canon one.

Each scene will hold a title.

Finally, I read all and every Reviews. If a question came often or seems fun, I will answer to it in the next chapter. For example.

Question : How close will you follow the Rule of DtD40k 7th ?

Answer : Close enough for people knowledgeable of the game to be able to identify the abilities and element, but not enough that knowledge of it is necessary to enjoy this story. I may also take some liberty for the sake of Coolness, fun or as part of the plot. I will however take care for all power to be foreshadowed, presented in some way or explained. Consistency is the main rule here.

If you want to learn more about this fiction. I invite you to message me about it.

Forget your sanity. You won't need it.

 **Part 1**

 **-** **A sense of loss** **-**

" _Sorry, but I am pained to tell you that Summer Rose had been declared Killed in action."_

How many times did she retold this sentence through her head. She lost count. And yet she still couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it.

Tears threaten to spill again. She tried to sit, and found herself face to face with the mirror in front of her bed.

Her reflection was facing her. A small girl, with black hair turning red at the end. With a cute little face, and had they not been puffed with tears, clear silver eyes.

Here was the reflection of a 5 year old Ruby Rose. And a week ago, she learned that her mother was gone.

She held tighter her red cloak and her wolf plushie. Both were given to her by her mother, before she left on different missions to protect the world.

Her mother was a huntress. Heroes of humanity, wielding their very soul in combat to battle criminals and the Grimms.

The Grimms were monsters without soul, trying to return humanity to oblivion and darkness.

A hunter could defeat hundreds, no thousands of grimms. And her mother was the best huntress she knew. Able to kill a grimm with just a glare. That's why she couldn't have been defeated.

" _Don't fear my little Rose. I'll always come back to you."_

She slumped back into her bed. "Liar..."

She stayed like this for what felt like hours. The house was silent. It was becoming too much, so she left her bed and sat near a window.

It was snowing outside. Patch, the island she called her home, was covered in a blanket of white. She observed the snowflake, imagining for a time that they were the petals who escaped constantly from her mother's cloak.

Heavy steps were heard behind the door. It stopped for a moment before leaving again. Probably her father.

She looked at the door, hoping it would open and her father would be smiling at her and tell her everything would be alright. But she knew it wouldn't be.

She was struck hard by the news of her mother's _departure_. But there were times where she was relatively okay. And with the help of Yang, her big sister, she was sure one day she would be fine.

In comparison, her father was broken. He was moving like a zombie. Barely eating or leaving his room. Sometimes, he would glance at either her or her sister. Then silently go back to his bed.

She was so taken in her musing, she didn't hear the door open. And only realise another presence beside her, when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Hey sis, you alright?" It was Yang's voice. She turned her head to look at her.

She was just two years older than her, but she had taken thing far better. Or at least, she was better at hiding it. She had warm lilac eyes and long blond hair in twintail. But more strangely, she wore her yellow scarf and her winter cloth.

"Not really...are you leaving?" Her voice contained more fear than she wanted. Her sister was all she had now, she couldn't imagine if she left and never return too.

Yang sat by her side. Staying silent for a while. Only leaning against her. She put her hand into one of her pocket and took an old photo. It was showing a woman dressed in red with long and unruly black hair and red eye. She was standing in front of an old mountain cabin.

"Yang she looks like you. Who is she?" Ruby never saw that woman. Yet the resemblance was obvious.

Yang remained silent. But looked at her with a small smile. "Her name is Raven...I think. Uncle Qrow talks about her from time to time. When he thinks we don't listen." She paused and looked at Ruby with determination. "I know where is this cabin, It's in the forest. If we go there, we will be able to find her. And she will be able to take care of us."

"What about daddy? Wouldn't he feel even more alone? And uncle Qrow said he would take care of us too."

Yang hugged her. "Dad is not himself anymore. And Uncle Qrow can't be always here. I won't leave you alone, so Ruby. Come with me! I'm sure if I ask, she will help us."

She would trust Yang. Her sister never would do something against her. "Okay...when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are dressed. Take your cloak, it will be cold outside"

"Can I take Ein?" Ruby showed her plushie.

Yang petted the plushie's head. "Ein is a good boy, but it would be best to let him there for now, and get it back once we found mo...Raven."

"Moraven ?"

"Forget it sis, it's not important right now. Prepare yourself, I'll go take some cookies for the travel. Take warm cloth alright?" She stood on her feet and giving her sister a last hugs left the room.

 **-** **Into the forest** **-**

Ruby and Yang had snuck out of the house. Not that it was hard considering their father state.

Still, she didn't want him to worry. So she snuck back into her room, after Yang left, and put Ein in front of his door, with a letter saying they were going to search for Raven.

While she made her message, Yang had found a little red wagon. "Go inside Ruby, I'll drag you in."

"I can walk Yang." She even put her "big" boots.

"I know, but I won't let my little sis walk in that snow for so long. With this, you can even rest if you want." She smiled at her. It was the happiest smile Ruby saw in a while.

"Are you sure? You won't be tired?" Ruby wasn't exactly heavy. But her sister was only seven and after a long time it could tire her arm.

"Don't you know already? I'm a dragon. GAO!" She tickled her as she pushed her grand roar. But Ruby understood what she was talking about. And allowed herself to be put into the wagon.

Ever since she remembered, Yang had a far greater endurance that any child. And even some adult. She could always retrieve her breath, no matter the effort, in less than five minutes.

As for the dragon nickname.

Golden translucent flames appeared around Yang. Warming Ruby and melting the snow.

Yang could control and create those flames. Doing so caused small golden scales to form temporarily on her skin.

When she asked her father what they were, he answered that all Xiao-Long were dragons. The name stuck.

"Be ready sis! We're going in. GAO!" She ran, dragging the Wagon with her sister inside.

And the two sisters entered the forest.

 **-** **Two kids alone in the snow** **-**

The initial rush of adrenaline passed, Yang had lower her speed. Walking across the long white road covered in snow and ice. Bordered by high tree, most having lost their leaves.

From time to time she would stop to melt the snow with her flame. Whenever one of the wagon's wheels ended up stuck for example.

Ruby was not exactly sleeping, but she was lying on the side. Her mind alternating between consciousness and unconsciousness. There were times where she would close her eyes only to reopen them a few minutes later.

She never suffered from the cold. Her sister's flame assuring there was always a source of warmth.

"Ruby! Look!" She raised her head. Indeed, there was a wooden cabin like in the picture. But something was wrong. The cabin seemed to be abandoned.

"Yang this look scary." But her sister didn't hear her. She was going toward the broken door.

"Raven! Raven! Mom!"

Mom? What was Yang talking about?

 **Growwlllll.**

Ruby felt a cold shiver run her spine. This was not a natural growling.

"Ruby! Get away!" Yang screamed at her, panicked.

Three bipedal wolves, black as the night, with bony white spike and mask, exited the small cabin. Bearing hatred filled red eyes on the two children.

Beowolves, some of the more common if deadly grimm.

Yang let her flame burst stronger. Hoping to force the beast to retreat. But their meal wouldn't be denied so easily. The first beowolf punched her away, and if it wasn't for Yang formidable resistance, the hit could have been fatal.

Seeing the child alive the two other grimm raised their hand, ready to give the killing blow.

Ruby ran, Yang was her sister. She had already lost someone dear to her. She wouldn't lose anyone else. Her eyes started to burn, and faster than she could have even thought, she interposed herself between the two wolves and her Sister.

"Ruby no! Run!"

The two clawed fistc fell on her.

And silver burned the world.

 **-The Unwilting Rose-**

Ruby hurt. It was like her whole body was being consumed in this silvery light.

" **YOU ARE BRAVE CHILD!"**

The voice shook her to the core, the world around her froze. Like time had stopped.

" **TO RUSH INTO DANGER FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS. THE NATURE OF A TRUE HUNTRESS."**

She felt her body scatter in a thousand of red petals. But she refused to disappear, not with Yang still in danger.

" **A SMALLER, MORE HONEST SOUL...BEARER OF A NEW HOPE."**

She reformed, Petal mending together, reforming her bones, her organs, everything. Something new burst through her vein, pumping through her recreated heart.

" **LOOK LIKE OUR WAR ISN'T OVER. TIAMAT."**

It was cold and strange, a substance that should not be, substituting itself to her blood. But she could feel its power running through her.

" **HERE COME A ROSE THAT WILL NOT WHILT AT YOUR TOUCH!"**

When time restarted her body had changed. Her skin became paler if possible. Her silver eyes were now shining with a faint light. Her cloak took a shroud like aspect and was releasing a constant stream of red petals.

" **YOU ARE NOT READY TO USE THIS POWER YET CHILD, BUT JUST THIS TIME I WILL HELP YOU."**

Power rushed to her eyes. And exploded in two wings of silver, blasting the grimms away. Freezing their body in the crutch of a deathly cold. And turning them to dust.

" **CONSIDER THIS A WELCOME GIFT. WE'LL MEET ONCE AGAIN CHILD. I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEXT ENCOUNTER."**

Nothing remained of the beowolves. She was tired, atrociously tired. But they were safe. Her cloak had reduced in size after this strange attack. Leaving only the higher part of the hood.

"Ru..Ruby?"

Yang! Ruby turned toward her sister.

"Yang...I want to go home." She fell.

"RUBY!" But before her sister could reach her, her body turned to petals.

 **-C** **olorful World** -

Ruby hit the snow with a "kya". She quickly got back on her feet, not willing to end up frozen in the snow. But it was not necessary it seemed.

While she "felt" the snow. She couldn't feel the cold.

In fact, her whole sensations were weird right now. She looked around.

The first thing she saw was that her cloak was back to its full length.

The second was the dreamy nature of the world around her. She was still on the same road, at the very same point she had fallen. Yet everything seemed different.

The world was far more...colorful. Yet at the very same time, black.

Colorful black?

It was like hundred of shades of blacks were juxtaposed to the brightest shade of color. The snow was a variation of bright white and deep blue. The bark of the tree was a light black. And the few leaves remaining were of the color of the rainbow. The cabin, however was still creepy, colored dark black and a bloody red.

But the most impressive was without doubt the sky. The sky was perpetually shifting. Vast clouds of color, like far away galaxies roaming through an endless night. And in the middle of the sky. Was a gigantic purple and pink hole in creation, like a demented eye. Spewing wave of energy through reality.

As she focused an instant on this hole, she was assaulted with vision. A proud platinum Dragon looking over a castle. A man whose shape and form were as shifting as this sky. A Faunus lady with wolf ears, whose dress was the broken moon itself. And a gigantic city of gate and portal, reaching through the horizon and the sky, crowded with alien entities. Some humanoid, other entirely different.

She was cut in her observation by someone crying.

"Ruby...please...No...Don't leave me." Yang was kneeling in the snow. Holding a pile of rose petals. The petal drawing the shape of a silhouette.

"Yang! I'm here!" But she couldn't hear. Neither could she see or touch her either. It was as if they were separated by a barrier.

"Oh Oum...it's my fault. Ruby..."

"No, it's not your fault Yang! I'm fine. Please don't...Don't cry." She felt like crying herself, but no tears would come.

"YANG! RUBY!" A masculine's voice could be heard approaching. It was their uncle Qrow. With a little luck, he could make thing better.

A man practically fell from the sky. He had a recent stubble on the chin, messy black hair and deep red eye. He wore an open white shirt disregarding the cold and a black pant. The more significative part of his wardrobe was, however, the long red cape billowing behind him. As well as a crooked cross.

Qrow looked at Yang holding the red form while crying.

"No...no no no." It was the first time Ruby saw her uncle panic. He started running to Yang.

"Uncle over there." Ruby waved at him, hoping against hope that, contrary to Yang, he would be able to see her.

And he did. Showing another face she never saw her uncle do: absolute shock.

His head turned in her direction, while his body continue his road. Not nitcing the slippery ice.

And so, Qrow Branwen, legendary Hunter, badass Uncle and Headmaster of Signal Academy was sent crashing down in the snow like some lousy neophyte.

It may not have been the moment, but Ruby couldn't help but snicker. At least he could see her.

"Please Uncle. Tell Yang that I am alright!" It was Ruby's top priority.

"How in the...What happened here? Ruby how are you in the um...You know what? Nevermind! That can wait. Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Yang got close to him, still holding the petal. "It's Ruby, she is **sniff** she is..."

"Alright, Ruby is alright firecracker." Qrow put his hand in her niece's hair. The fact she would not push it back, was a good indicator of how affected she was. "She just needs a little help to come back. Can you tell me what happened?"

Followed a strange explanation. With Yang repeating she was sorry, in tears. And Qrow, interrupting to let Ruby talk. When she told him about the voice and the strange light. Qrow's face grew somber.

Yang seemed relieved to hear that she was alive, even if she was worried that she couldn't see her.

"Ruby. Look there. Do you see something?" Qrow pointed at the place were the beowolves had died. And indeed there was something she missed. Small silver and black flames were burning where the grimm had evaporated.

"Yes, there is some small fire."

"Okay, go and try to take them. Trust me on this Ruby." Qrow walked toward the flame. Taking Yang in his arm.

Ruby reached for the fire with hesitation. When close enough she could hear the howl of wolves coming from the flame. Her hand grew closer when something she didn't expect unravel in front of her.

The fire, literally froze over, when the energy contained inside of it was syphoned into her eyes.

It was a brief yet intense experience. She felt a faint trace of power.

"Good, Ruby, now do as I say. Try to grab the world around you, and pull."

 **-Blooming again** -

If her sensation in the colorful world were strange. It was nothing compared to what she felt now.

First she felt herself appear through countless petals forming around her and mending together again. Then a deep cold coming from her bones, expanding till it reached her whole body, before heating up like a blazing inferno.

All her senses screamed at her. The colorful world slowly shifting in color and intensity till she was once again in the normal world. The noise of the forest and the wind screaming in her ears. The smell of wood and snow, nearly overpowering her nose. The sensation of the cloth on her skin, the cold.

She fell to her knee. Then the fatigue reached her. She had the impression to have run around the whole island multiple time. Yet her heart wasn't pumping any harder. She could feel the movement of the strange fluid who had replaced her blood. Like a stream of power, yet it felt weak, incomplete. And she was feeling the impact of it.

She could not stand up. Too drained to do anything more than maintain herself in that position and not fall into the snow. She looked at her sister and uncle.

They were pale and a little green. She didn't understand why.

"Ruby ?" Asked her sister hesitantly.

"Yang!" Ruby smiled at her as brightly as she could.

"RUBY!" She took a blond missile. "Ruby, thanks Oum you are alright!" They cried in each others arms. Looked over by a smiling Qrow.

"I'm happy to see you both alright. But I'm afraid that what Ruby did will be only temporary at best. We need to go back now."

Yang turned to face her uncle. "What do you mean temporary?!"

"I'll tell you later. Once we are safe. Ruby can you walk?" Ruby made no with her head. Qrow took the both of them in his arm.

"Uncle?" Yang ask as the man started to run. He gave her a quick glance, asking her to go on. "How did you know where we were?"

"You could say a little Wolf told me." He smirked at Ruby.

 **-Going Home** -

Night was falling when they reached home. Ruby was struggling to remain awake. She was draping herself in her cloak. Ever since she came back, her cloak had been shorter, and was constantly becoming shorter as she became herself more and more tired.

A tall man, far thinner than he once was, was waiting by the entrance. Far more awake than he had been in days. He had short blond hair and lilac eyes. Tayang Xiao Long. Father of Yang and Ruby.

When he saw them, he rushed at them. Tackling the whole group.

"My girls, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Tai. But you're crushing the three of us. Furthermore, we have something urgent to discuss." Qrow was trying to escape from the general bear hugs. With little to no success.

"What could be more important than the safety of my daughters right now?" He reinforced his grip. Ruby felt herself being crushed. She needed to escape if she didn't want to suffocate. It was an instinctive action, but her body scattered in a cloud of petals and reform a second later a few pace away.

Her father's mouth dropped. As he became pale. "Qrow we need to talk."

 **-Dust eater** -

The talk, for Ruby, looked more like a long argument where they tried to see who scream louder. She was too tired to listen. And could barely understand any word. Her cloak was once again barely the size of her hood.

At one point the argument started to include Yang too. Mainly her father trying to have her explained why she put both their live in danger. Her sister answering it was his fault for forgetting about them.

Qrow was trying to play mediator. While keeping an eye on her.

She didn't know how long it had continued like that. But at a moment she saw both Tai and Yang starting to emit fire. That couldn't be good.

Her head was spinning and she felt the same sensation than before. When falling into the colorful world.

She tried to hold herself together, ignoring totally the discussion around her.

That's when she saw it. A huge thunder dust crystal. Calling for her. She didn't know what draw her to it, but she dragged herself in it's direction. And took it in her hand.

Qrow said something, but she ignored it.

 **Crunch**

The whole argument stopped. The three looking at her with wide eyes.

 **Crunch munch**

She felt... Energized. The substance replacing her blood being fully replenished. Her cloak retrieving her normal length and producing petal in large quantity. Her eyes shining with renewed vigor. She felt like being able to run at full speed.

She looked in her hand the remain of the Dust crystal.

And remembered they were cookie in the kitchen.

She ran like a whirlwind, letting a cloud of roses behind her as she dashed. And put herself on the table with a big goofy smile. Inhaling cookie, and putting Dust into milk.

She looked back at the other three. Who had stopped to study what she was doing.

"Vant shome?" She asked mouth full.

A full minute pass.

And for the first time in what felt forever, everybody laugh. Nervous at first, then more and more genuine, as if the ordeal of the night had finally broken the wall each of them had built around them, all pressure escaping through this laugh.

"Ruby, are you feeling okay?" Asked Tai, a strange mix of worry and mirth in his eyes.

"Hmm hmm." She hmm while noding in rhythm.

"Well, that's a problem solved" Told Qrow, taking a small canteen from inside his pocket.

Tai sighed. "I think we all have been pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"We all lost something very dear to us. Old lion." Qrow looked at the broken moon through the window.

"So does that mean?" Asked Yang with hope.

"You're still grounded for a month." Tai let the hammer fall. He may now feel better, but even Ruby knew they did something really stupid. And he wouldn't let it pass. At least, now their father was back.

"Oww." Whined the small blond.

"But after that, what about a trip together to Vale." The two girls looked at him surprised.

"There is still a lot to do. First... we need to find a place for us to put a grave. I was thinking the cliff where I've proposed to her. After that, well. She wouldn't have wanted us to be depressed like that."

Qrow served him a glass of the brown liquid in his flask. "Yes. Nevermore."

"Hey! I'm the one here with the bad joke!" Obfuscate himself her father.

"So you finally admit it!" Her uncle looked victorious.

"Laugh it up. I'll make you appreciate my humor."

There was a pause.

"You'll give me a hand?" Asked her father.

Qrow smiled. "Of course. If I want to find this house in one piece when I come back, I'll need to be here for the girls."

"So they may become drunkards instead?"

Qrow fell back in mock hurt.

"And for Ruby? You said you knew someone who could help." Tai looked hopeful at her. Still munching on Dust flavored milk and cookies.

"I am not sure how much he could help. But at least he'll know more than us. Right now I'm working with second hand knowledge."

"How long till he come here?"

"Ugh, a few years I'm afraid. That bastard is as slippery as me." Qrow sigh.

"That long?" Asked Tai, incredulous.

"This kind of people ain't easy to come by. And I must be careful that Jimmy doesn't suspect a thing. Who know what he could do if he knew."

Ruby didn't know this Jimmy, but her father seems to understand and accept.

"Dad, Do Ruby have a problem?" Yang had put herself as close as she could with her sister.

"No, But please girls, promise me not to show your ability to people we don't know alright?"

"Aye aye." Ruby putting crumble everywhere as she hit a cookie against her forehead in her tentative to salute. Refusing to release the pastry.

Look like the nightmare was over.

 **Part 2**

 **- Spunky Ghotic-**

7 years had passed since Ruby had discovered her strange ability. She was now twelve years old. And was currently...

 **Munch**

Eating junk while writing in her journal. She rearranged her combat skirt and remark how much she had changed since it all begun.

Body wise, she had quite grown, not as much as Yang. But she could no longer be called a kid and would be considered (technicaly) a teenager.

Didn't prevent her uncle from calling her pipsqueak. But she ignored it. One day she would be the tallest of them all.

Her skin remained as pale as that day, and her eyes were still shining silver. But it appeared more cute that eerie. Though some would say she was both.

Ruby was fine with it.

The main change was more of a fashion statement. She was wearing a black and red corset. As well as a black and red combat skirt. Long black tigh and black combat boot with red lace.

Yep, she loves black. And Red too.

Ever since she stepped into the colorful world, she saw black in a new light. Furthermore, it was a color that fit her...she thinks. As for the red.

She put away the petal escaping from her cloak.

It was a color that followed her everywhere.

At least the petal would fade most of the time. It was a pain to clean up. Though faunus liked the smell.

This cloak was now a part of her, literally. It grew alongside her. Was affected by her aura and semblance (Her own soul power, one step closer to becoming a huntress.) and would follow her whenever she would end into the colorful world.

It was not the only thing she felt an attraction too. Two Ankhs were now being used as pin to attach her cloak, and a small cross pendant had joined her rose pendant on her belt. Yes, for some reason, symbol of death and rebirth resonate with her. In the same way, she felt more at ease during the night. (And sneak out from time to time when she couldn't sleep).

 **Crunsh**

Going back to the journal. Ever since that fateful day. Qrow bought her a journal to write all her observations and remark concerning her power. So that when the famous expert Qrow had asked came around. He would be able to help her better.

Said expert was taking his sweet, sweet, time.

 **Munsh**

There were currently ten major points she had observed concerning her powers. All described in her journal.

The first: She had to alternate between the normal world and the colorful world. Or rather she needed to go back to the colorful world from time to time to "recharge".

Two: Two hours in the colorful world gave her enough "charge" for lasting one day. It was cumulative. So she took the habit to pass some night into it. With the permission of Uncle Qrow.

Three: Her maximal number of "charges" grew with time. Right now she could keep enough charge to last three days.

Four: Her appearance change depending on her number of "charges". The less "charges" she got. The paler she became, and the smaller would her cloak be.

Five: Her "charges" are independent from her aura or semblance. One could be full and the other empty. It was great since that means she could use her aura and semblance freely, without fear of consuming her "charges". But at the same time she could be full in aura and still run empty in "charge".

Six: She could willingly enter the colorful world. In fact, entering that way was better. As recharging was easier. And she was less in danger from the monster her uncle said haunt this world.

Seven: She could burn one of her "charge" to become like a ghost and pass through stuff. Even if it only last for a few second. (10 right now). And the reappearance was apparently scarry for the witnesses.

Eight: If she received a strike while her aura was down, she would still receive the injury, but her "charges" will automatically uses themselves to allow her to continue functioning. (Even when the wound shouldn't allow that.). When she runs empty of "charges", her body would collapse in petal and wake up in the colorful world. In which case she would be forced to wait till she fully recharges to come back.

Nine: When they die, Grimm let an echo in the colorful world that she can "eat" to recharge faster. How fast depend of the grimm.

Ten: Eating Dust seemed to allow her to recharge even in the normal world.

Which brought her to the current issue.

"Hey Rubes? Have you seen the remote?"

 **Crunch!?**

She could eat electronics and dust based object.

"... Ruby. What did I say about eating necessary appliance?" Asked her older Sister.

Yang had changed well over the years. Her figures had developed at a point she could rivalize with some adult. Gone were the pigtail, replaced by a long golden mane of beautiful lock. And fire sometime. She also had cloth more fitting the pride she had in her body.

Dragon were prideful after all. Yes, her draconic aspects were also far more distinguishable. Her eyes becoming red and slited when angry (or Yangry as she said), fire appearing on her in greater quantity, and hand turning to golden claw when she so desired.

"Never before diner?" Lame excuse, may that be your name.

Yang smile turned devious. "Well, I can't have this. There is a show I wanna see, and I only see one way to change channel." She start pushing on her belly like she was pushing a button. Then started tickling.

The sisters laughed together like this for a while.

"Hey you two! Lunch is served. Ruby, don't forget you have your training this afternoon. So you better take some strength." Tai called from the kitchen.

Her father had finally bounce back from his depression. He would still not go on mission, preferring his job at signal or to remain at home. And from time to time, he would freeze, but he was back to his cheerful and boisterous self.

"Did you make my favorite?" Ruby lets her question hanging. With a puppy dog stare worthy of the new addition to their house.

A corgi name Zwei. Who greatly helped them deal with their loss.

"Yes, I made Dust chip cookie for dessert." Best father ever!

"Yay!"

 **-Training with an old crow** -

Ruby happily skidded outside, humming some tune she heard on TV. She didn't tell her sister (she wouldn't live it down) but she had some appreciation for flamenco music. The fact her clothe share a color scheme with their dress was a bonus.

"So, ready for your session of ass-kicking, peapsquick?" Asked her uncle, he had a smug smile on his face.

"Bring it on uncle!" Answered Ruby with excitement.

As soon as she turned ten years old, her uncle had taken upon himself to train her. Aura usage, weaponry, ballistic. If she was to follow in her mother's footstep and become a huntress too, her uncle would make everything in his power for her to be ready.

And since she would start at Signal academy next year, he decided to step up their training.

As for her weapon, the young girl caught the training scythe launched at her.

Scythe were quite an unusual choice for a weapon. Unbalanced, relatively unwieldy and not easy to use compared to either a sword or an axe. But it was both the weapon of her uncle, and something that resonate deep within her. Go figure.

She oriented the blade of the training scythe behind her and using her semblance, dashed on her uncle. Decided to win this little spar. For her pain she received a good thrashing.

After all, Qrow was considered one of the strongest hunter of his generation. While she was a talented beginner at best. But she wouldn't stop. Qrow had impressed on her the danger of the grimms and the colorful world (even if she never had trouble inside of it yet.) She would be ready, she would become a huntress worthy of her mother. And well, she wanted to show her uncle he had trained her well.

She stood back. "Another round."

 **-On the Road Again** -

Ruby dusted herself, taking in the lovely and bright aspect of her house in the colorful world.

It was one of the good/bad aspect of being able to "survive" a killing blow with her aura down. Her Uncle could actually fight seriously against her.

Which also means most of her training session would end with her being sent here. And her uncle cleaning up the place after what looked like a bloody murder, with rose petals instead of blood. Thankfully, her "body" turned to petal when out of charges, or "separated" from her. Or they would have to explain a lot to the police.

She wasn't that bothered with it. It allowed her to explore this strange world a little. Usually, her uncle would follow her. Just in case something was roaming there. She ignores how, but Qrow could see and enter this world too. Though he needed to pass by a mirror, and this world was far more hostile to him.

He would generally use the occasion to teach her what he knew about this place.

Which is to say, not much, except that it was normally full with spirit and creature he called deamon. But they generaly avoided Patch.

Thanks to him, he would add, though not a reason to be careless, you never knew what could happen. And since those deamon were smarter than the grimm, some may have been able to evade him and hide, till a pure and innocent silver eyed girl (herself) appear alone.

But this time, Qrow told her it was okay to go by herself as long as she stuck to the road. It reminded her of a story Yang told her when she was younger. About a child wearing the same cloth as her, being eaten by a grimm, for leaving the road and speaking with it. She changed the end with her being saved by an (awesome) hunter (Yang or her uncle) when she saw Ruby ready to cry for the girl.

Right now she was skipping happily on the road to the village, observing the reflection of the normal world in the colorful world. It was a thing she came to realize quickly. Depending if a place was populated with grimm or human. The appearance of the place in the colorful world would change.

That's why her house was looking so beautiful, while the abandon cabin (she passed there from time to time. This place was connected to her now.) was sinister and dark.

She stopped in her musing as she saw "food" on the road. Look like some grimm got roadkilled and the echo was remaining there, ripped for the taking.

Not the cleanest thing to do, but nobody could see her, excepted maybe for the giant purple eyes in the sky. She got nearer and start draining the energy. Feeling a primal beast in her head as she did so. It was simple and angry, yet quite weak. She resisted the sudden desire to bury herself into the ground to catch an unsuspecting prey.

It must have been a creep.

"Guess I can emerge sooner. I'm still close enough from home to grab a few Dust Cookie." She told herself as she started to rematerialise. Only to hear the screeching of tires coming full speed.

 **-The Ghost of Patch-**

"Did I hit something !?" Said a panicked black haired, black bearded individual leaving from the driver seat.

"I saw something too! But there is nothing on the road...except a bed...of...rose." Said a second with sunglasses, increasingly panicked. He looked at his comrade.

"It couldn't have been, it's just a rumours. Right? A baseless urban legend." The first try to deny.

"A ghostly figure appearing on the road. An impact while nothing is there. A bed of roses." The second had become pale. While listing a suit of event Ruby had heard described far too many times already.

And the two said as one. "The ghost of Patch!/ The red lady!"

Before jumping back into their car. Leaving at full speed. And screaming all the way.

Ruby for herself was looking bemused at all this. She had lost count of how many time this had happened in recent years. Uncle Qrow would surely lecture her again, about not reforming herself on the road. While laughing is butt off.

She sighed, giving an ineffectual kick at the rose petals on the ground. Sure, she was for all matter invisible to all but her uncle in this state, but still! Would it kill people to respect the speed limitation and be careful while driving in those woods. What if a poor child had been crossing the road to eat a grimm? Did people ever think of that?

Probably no.

To be honest, her house was the only one so far from the village and people rarely went outside the wall. Rumour of a ghost haunting the road hadn't helped.

She sighed at the last part again. Many times did she heard a friend talking about the "Red Lady of Patch." A "mythical" figure between the urban legend and the horror story. The saying had her roaming the road and dragging the soul of the unfortunate driver to hell. Of course, everybody is woefully unaware that they are discussing it with said Red Lady most of the time.

Though, she remembered one time, an old man told her to change her cloth, and stop imitating a monstrous ghost lest she attract its ire. For her eternal damnation, Qrow and Yang had been there. She would never live it down.

They even put a fake grave for her in front of the abandoned cabin, for dust sake! To calm her angry spirit they said, and filled it with a doll in her appearance.

She had nightmare sometime of being the doll, and waking up in this cold tomb. Being able to move it's unnatural body. Clawing at the wood. But it was just a nightmare right? Not some strange phylactery that would one day become relevant right?

At least nobody saw today's embarrassing event.

"That was unusual." A man's voice said from behind her.

 **-The fashionably late expert-**

Ruby turned around to observe the mysterious stranger who had snuck up on her. And was apparently seeing her through the colored world. She "felt" tensions rise as she wondered if it was one of those daemon her uncle warned her about.

He was tall, at least as much as her father. His skin was even paler than her, as incredible as it could be. He had long black hair. His ears slightly pointed and she swears she saw long pointed fang.

Was he some kind of Faunus?

He had a red shirt covered by what appears to be an old trench coat. And white...puffy thing like the noble in those old movies around his neck.

For now the man (if a man he was), was simply looking at her with a curious glance.

"Hum...Hi?" She said, a little embarrassed.

"Salutation young one." He had a funny accent when she listens to it better. And he could definitely see her. Maybe he was like her uncle.

"Are you..." Started Ruby before being interrupted.

"If your next words are: a vampire? Then no." Said the man who absolutely resembles a vampire now that she thought about it.

"...a hunter?" finished the young girl.

"Oh... Yes, well, I was. Now I see myself as more of a teacher. Though my last students for all their powers were quite stupid. And lethally bad at discussion." Rambled the old man in a haughty and still strangely accented tone.

"But I digress, there is right now a better question. How come a young girl like you ended up in the umbra? You look like no werebeast and emit far too much energy for being a simple ghost? Are you some kind of spirit of the land? It would explain the roses." The man said turning around her, analysing her.

"HEY! I'm no ghost nor spirit...at least I think. My name is Ruby and I am human...Wait the umbra? You mean the colorful world?" Curiosity had triumphed over her small bout of anger at being called a ghost. Technically a part of her admit it may not be entirely false. She had some ghostly attribute, but she wasn't dead. Nor in denial about it.

"The colorful world? Yes, I can guess the umbra could be called that way. Though this isn't quite the description most people would give for it. As for your name...Ruby you say? By any luck, would you full name be Ruby Rose?"

She froze, then took a stance. Ready to run. "You know me?"

"Your uncle called me something like...seven years ago. Sorry for that, I overslept."

Ruby's brain stop... "You overslept for SEVEN YEARS !?" It had to be the most stupid excuse she ever heard. And she was Yang's sister. Who brought bad excuse to an art, if only to justify her nocturnal escapade. "Wait! You are the expert?"

"Yes, as for my sleeping habits. I shall say ever since the last star conjunction, I am not as needed as I used to be. So my sleeping habit has been a bit...disorganized."

He was serious.

He was serious about having slept for seven whole years.

"Where are my manners? You gave me your name and I didn't reciprocate. I present myself, the brilliant, heroic, absolutely not vampiric VL* **Zbaff** *"

He was interrupted by a dropkick from her Uncle.

"You are Late!" Screamed the furious Qrow.

 **-Interview with a Not vampire-**

The small family was united around the diner table. In company of the Expert.

"So as I was saying before being interrupted by an uncouth individual. I am the Count Vlad. And I'm not a vampire." Qrow rolled his eyes.

Yang was standing near her. Both her and Ruby separated from the Not vampire, by Tai and Qrow. The both sitting around him.

Ruby caught a small dust crystal and start nibbling on it. This brought a curious look from the now presented Vlad.

"Curiouser and curiouser. So I caught she is the one for whom I was called. Can someone now tell me about the situation?"

Followed a lengthy explanation, both by her and her uncle about everything that happened. Ruby showing her journal to the Vamp...not Vampire.

He frowned a little looking at all this. "Hmm, I see. Then I guess I know what is the matter here."

He rised from his seat and walk toward her. Her sister getting closer to her protectively.

"Ruby Rose, You are a wraith."

"A Wraith ?!" Exclaimed the young girl. "What is that?"

"Some powerful kind of undead." Ruby felt her trhoat compress and her world crash. It was a joke right.

"What are you talking about! Ruby is alive! She is here right there! How can she be dead!" Yang screamed at the man. Golden flame and claw forming as her eyes turn red.

"I can assure you, Ruby died seven years ago when the Beowolves struck her." Those words struck Yang harder than any punch and Ruby herself felt her head turn...she had actually died. Yang embrace her as tight as she could, tear forming, her flame instantly cut.

"I'm so sorry Ruby."

"Now drenched your tears, yellow one. If she had simply died. She indeed, wouldn't be there. It so happens, that upon being struck, instead of the common reaction to being open like a ripe fruit. Her soul somehow transcended death and was able to reform a body. Making her an half-ghost."

Vlad talked with far more care than she thought was possible from the man.

"And well, there is no problem in being an undead. A lot of upstanding individuals are undead. Like...Not me since I'm not a Vampire. But If I was, I'll tell you how much of an advantage it could be. For starter, unless someone kills you in the umbra, you shall be pretty much immortal. What about that as good point? And since your sister as some dragon blood in her vein, you don't even have to fear one of you dying from old age."

"What?" Both girls screamed as one.

Tai growl. "We planned to wait a litlle more before revealing her the secret of the Dragonblood."

"Well permit me to accelerate things. We'll speak of this again once I put a gate from my castle to this place." Vlad said matter of factly.

"You are coming back?" Ask an incredulous Tai.

"Of course, I am a teacher and I am the better placed to teach little Ruby there how to use her Wraith abilities and power."

"But I'm already training with uncle Qrow." Said Ruby not so sure about the old man.

"Tell me little one. You want to be a huntress when you grow up? Right?"

Ruby nodded.

"And for that, you wish to go to beacon and signal?" Ruby nodded again.

"In Signal and Beacon, there is multiple professor teaching different subjects. Think of it the same way. Qrow will teach you how to fight as a man. And I'll teach you how to fight as a Wraith. Think about it. Wouldn't that make you like a super huntress?"

A super Huntress...

The offer was tempting. She looked at Yang. Hoping for her acceptance. She looked conflicted about the whole thing. They had learned a lot in a really short time. She could understand her situation.

"You don't have to answer me now. I'll be back in a few days to hear your answer." And just like that, he was gone.

Leaving Ruby to her musing. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her father was looking at her with a warm smile. "Don't be afraid. I love the both of you no matter what you are or what you choose to be."

Then Family hugged. Family hug were the best hugs.

Tai started to snicker. "If you want to go train with Vlad, Then I'll have to train Yang in the Dragon arts it seems."

Qrow whistled. "You're taking it better than I thought. I imagined you would have been fighting tooth and nail for them to refuse the offer."

"I'm not that stupid, we both know how dangerous this all is. But it's as he said. He is the only one to know how to explain her how this wraith thing work. And if they shall really become huntress, then having them both as ready as possible will assure my two dear girls will be able to go back home in one piece." Tai explained while bear hugging his two daughters. And trying to hold back his growing snickering.

Ruby was as surprised as her uncle by her father. But she was happy. "Then I'll do it. I will be a super huntress."

Yang tickled her. "We will Sis, If this dragon thing is don't count on me to let you play with superpower alone. Wait and see sis, we will be the greatest." Her funk was gone, look like Yang had accepted that she was now a half ghost. And start to snicker too, just like her dad.

Ruby had a bad feeling about this.

 **-Pun-**

Ruby was going to hurl.

"Why the long face Rubes. It's not like someone died here." Yang threw another bad joke.

"Is there a possibility for you to stop joking about my death." It had been unbearable. A constant hurricane of death pun and joke. She sincerely hoped she had some actual haunting abilities. So at least she may be able to fight back.

"Not a GHOST of a chance."

Ruby lets a strangled scream.

Her dad entered the room. "What were those that screams. It looks like someone tried to wake the dead."

This didn't even make sense! Could Vlad come quicker. Like not in seven years.

Sadly for her, while Vlad did come this day. By the time he had arrived, Ruby was downed on the couch. vainquished by the pun storm.

"Here you are young one. Do I come at a bad time?"

Ruby suddenly jumped. "No, I was waiting for you before they...brrr. There are things far worse than grimms out there."

"What is it sis? Did you see a ghost?" There was a laugh from the kitchen.

Vlad sighed, something about Yellow being the color of idiot. Right now Ruby had half a mind to agree.

"So did you gave thought to my proposition?"

"Yes, And I want you to teach me about the Wraith." Said Ruby determined to become the greatest huntress.

"Perfect. I'll just need to see something with Qrow and we will be able to start your training."

 **-Secret-**

It had been a matter of short time. Everybody was once again assemble around the diner table.

Vlad and Qrow had worked out a schedule. Qrow would train her during the afternoon and Vlad would teach her during the evening or the night.

Because it was when her power were at her strongest he said. And not because he was a vampire, which he was not.

It would continue like this three times a week till the beginning of Signal. At which point they'll adapt the schedule in function of her class. As to have her not so tired in class. Yang had a similar schedule with Tai. Though her training was exclusively during the day when the Sun was shining brightly.

After that a "diner" was served. Ruby had claimed some dust infused cookie, much to the astonishment of Vlad, who had asked for a "very blue" steak. The rest had taken whatever was currently in the fridge.

It was not classy, but everyone looked happy (or as happy as Vlad caould be) . And for Ruby it was all that counted.

After the diner Vlad had left. Telling them that he still had a few things to take care of before beginning the training. But he should expect to have finished by next week. Qrow took his leave soon after. But not before telling them a warning.

"This power you have both been granted are a boon. But they shall not be treated lightly. There are many people that would try to use you, or who may try to attack you by fear. You shall not be ashamed of what you are. But it is necessary for you to keep your abilities secret. At least for now, okay? Especially around big official people like Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Asked Yang.

"Never mind that, I'll tell you more about him another time. You shall promise me to keep silent about your abilities as much a possible. Promise?"

Both sister nodded proudly.

"Good girls, now go to bed. Your old Lion of a father is barely standing himself."

 **-Together-**

The both of them rushed to their respective room. Or rather Ruby did.

However, no matter what she did, sleep wouldn't take her. And she was charged right now, so there was no need to go into the colorful world, or umbra as it was called.

She heard the door opening. "Hey sis. Are you asleep?"

"Nope, can't close my eyes."

She heard a muffled laugh. "Hear you on that one."

Yang sat near her. "Can I ask you a question Rubes?"

"If it is a pun again, I will..." Yang put a hand on her mouth, signaling her to stay silent.

"It's not a pun, I promise. It's just...well..."

Ruby focused. Yang was looking serious.

"Do you blame me? I mean for what happened? I know I joke about it, but every night I see that day and I ask myself. What if you hadn't risen back...What if you were truly gone, by my fault."

Ruby hugged her sister, as hard as she could. It wasn't a patented Xiao long bear hug. But it was as close as she could muster.

"You silly. I would never blame you for this. And it was seven years ago now. It's a little late for worrying about that, don't you think?"

They stayed silent for a while.

"Thanks sis. I promise you this. No matter what comes. I'll be there, I swear." Yang returned the hug. "Together till the end."

 **Bonus Scene : What Dust taste like ?**

"Hey sis." Yang snuck behind her sister, who was munching on some red dust.

Yang inspected the piece of mineral warily.

"I can't understand how you can eat this."

Ruby shrugs. "It's not that bad. And I feel recharged after."

"Hmm. I see...So how does it taste like?" It was something Yang always wonder about this aspect of her sister's life.

"It depends on the kind of dust. Thunder and fire dust taste all spiky. Ice and wind have this minty aftertaste. And white dust just feels so...wow."

"And earth dust?"

Ruby made a disgusted groan. "remember that mud pie we made when I was eight?"

"Yikes."

"Exactly."

 **? Report : The Wraith**

 **Tape 23.10FS-17: Commencing report on Anomaly qualified as Wraith.**

 **The existence of ghosts and specter is an accepted fact. Aura being a reflection of our soul. It appears logical that someone with a sufficiently strong aura would let an imprint upon reality after his death.**

 **Yet this does not explain the existence of Wraith. Ghost who seemingly conserves their whole being in reality, and are able to affect the material world. Some suspect it may be because of some unaccomplished business. But those people are wrong. Otherwhise with the number of hunters dying out there, before being able to finish their mission, the number of Wraith should be far greater.**

 **Outside of their origins, studying a Wraith remain complicated. Their "body", seem to be filled with spiritual energy named "Plasm". As long as they still have some plasme in them, wraith seems to be able to maintain their body not matter the injuries sustained.**

 **But as soon as they run out, their body disappeared like those of the grimm and they end up in the umbra. Which we shall admit, doesn't help in the slightest for observation.**

 **As for their powers, it is said that the more a Wraith came into acceptance of his death, the more powerful they become. Though this is currently a hardly documented cases.**

 **The exact nature of their power shall be described at a later date.**

 **Recording over, Safegarding for later use.  
Data retrieved following the cas of [DATA EXPUNGED]**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, welcome. I can only hope that you being there, mean you enjoyed the story. Or at least were intrigued enough to look through the next chapter.

First, let's be done with the usual formality.

RWBY is property of Rooster teeth, and was created by Monthy Oum.

Dungeon the Dragoning 40 000 7th Edition Book 1 and 2 are the creation of Lawful Nice

The Book 3: Big book of brew is the creation of a collective of people following Lawful Nice example.

Dungeon the Dragoning is a parody RPG spoofing the universe of Dungeon and Dragon, Exalted, Warhammer, W40k and the world of Darkness. Each, property of their respective owners.

This story will also present element and character from other games. I once again doesn't own the right of any of them. Including:

-Magicka by Paradox

-Murdered: Soul Suspect by Airtight Games.

-Other games I'll add as they come along.

With that done. And no review or question to answer yet.

Let's continue this story shall we?

 **Part 1**

 **-Thus gently I scatter-**

It was a small cliff on patch, with plains and forest covered in snow all around. This was a beautiful place for her mother's tomb.

Ruby let a deep breath. She always felt at peace whenever she would come here. A part of her reasoned it was thanks to her mother's invisible presence. But Vlad's teaching said it was more likely due to the presence of a tombstone.

Wraith were naturally more at ease amongst the dead and their symbol.

She put a hand on the tomb and focus, entering the Umbra.

If the place was beautiful in the normal world, here it was gorgeous. The cliff became a mighty mountain, the tree filled with leaves of wondrous color, and the tomb would turn into a garden of white roses.

But more important, was the white figure floating above the ground. A massive white cloak, releasing a constant stream of petals equaling her own. Sadly the cloak was all that was present. When she asked why to Vlad, he answered it was due to the lack of corpse, but the memory were enough to still allow something to appear, even if incomplete.

In a way it was unfair, whenever she visited a graveyard, she would be surrounded by the spirit of the unquiet dead. Inviting her into their dances and, more often than she was comfortable with, asking her for services. Never big things, telling a loved one they were alright, or to move on with their life. Especially if it would allow them to move on themselves.

She wouldn't accept the more darker request, like those praying for curses or vengeance. Though she wasn't above giving anonymous tips to the police regarding crimes she learned about that way.

Of course she would always come disguised in her big shroud like cloak, and present herself as the Red Lady. Who became some kind of a benevolent spirit of legends in the collective subconscious.

She could "live" with it.

Still, the only tomb where no spirit would greet her, was the only one where she wish it had been the case.

Her scroll was ringing. She returned to the normal world and activate the device.

"Here Ruby Rose. I'm listening."

A deeply accented voice answered on the other side. A voice she associated with her secondary mentor. Vlad.

"There's a situation, meet with Connor at the Scarecrow path. I'll be watching you from afar."

The connection was cut. It was something she came to learn when dealing with the old "Absolutely not a vampire". With him it was either a long and complex monologue explaining thing in the most rigorous detail, or a cryptic short call, where he would not explain anything, and let her to discover what it was all about on her own. Guess this time it was the later.

She turned to the tomb and read the short epitaph. "And thus kindly I scatter." It was from some poem her father said. She liked it. Kindness had always been her mother greatest attribute.

"Goodbye mom. Love you."

Then taking some speed she uses her semblance and let her legs guide her away from the place she rest.

 **-Ghost Vale PD: Blood on the Snow-**

Scarecrow's path. A small road through the wood, at the junction between the village and a lumber camp. It got its name from an old abandoned farm whose only remains was a field of Scarecrows, untouched by the grimms.

She could see flocks of crows and bats flying around in the night sky. Look like she had a few spectators.

Ruby finally came into views of what was probably the things she was meant to take care of. A small meadows covered in blood, the body of a lumberjack laying in the middle. By his side a spectral apparition was studying the place.

The specter was not of the Lumberjack.

She addressed a short prayer for the dead man and addressed the ghost.

"Hey Ronan. Vlad told me you'd be here. Didn't expect that though." She said, pointing at the body.

The ghost faced her. He was quite tall, brown hair going to his neck. He was wearing the complete set of the hardboiled detective, fedora in prime. Seven burning hole visible on his torso.

Ronan O'Connor was the ghost of an officer she met while roaming (some would say haunting) through Vale. He had been shot by a suspect following a "reckless" interpellation. From his description, he saw someone suspicious, while searching for a serial killer. The bell killer to be exact, as called by Lisa Lavender, for his tendencdy to leave a Bell symbol near his victim. He then tried to apprehend him alone, and was pushed through a window and shot down as a result.

When Ruby found him, he was at a fuel station, trying to help a few ghost to pass on by revealing the truth behind their death. When he realised she could see him and what she was, he quickly came to her and made her a proposition.

If she helped him resolve his own death and those of the ghost they met along the way, allowing them to pass on. Then he will become her eyes and hears in the Umbra. Putting his expertise as an inspector to help her.

Helping the soul of the departed by finding and kicking some criminal butt. That was a job for a future super huntress. So she accepted. Keeping an eyes on any news concerning the mysterrious murederer.

Vlad had praised her for it. Learning to listen and use the whisper of the unquiet dead was apparently one of the base skill of a good wraith.

"Hello Miss Rose." He did a mock salute, never one for formality. "Can't say I expected it either. I'm guessing it's a grimm attack. However, something seems strange with it. Better use your small gift on this one."

 **-Death Eyes-**

The plasm, it was the name of the power she once called "charges". This was the energy who maintained her body in the world, who allowed her to ignore wound that would kill even a hunter. The source of the power who made her a wraith, and allowed her to use ability out of the grasp of mortal.

By no means did it made her invincible of course. For now she could hold up to seven plasm, when she reached zero, she would be ejected greatly weakened into the Umbra, at the mercy of the Spirit and deamon who lived here. And of course nearly everything she did cost her some plasm.

Each day she would lose plasm, unless she slept surrounded by symbols of death and rebirth, any wound after her aura was down would drain her plasm like snow under the summer sun. And obviously her Wraith ability would drain it too.

Thankfully, eating dust or grimms echo allowed her to regenerate it. She had no idea why, neither did Vlad. But she wouldn't look a gift in the horse's mouth. As it allowed her to use a few tricks more freely, even if she needed to keep an eye on her reserve.

Currently, she had 3 Dust crystal, 4 Ammunitions clip and 5 plasm.

Enough for what she was going to do. She knelt near the body, avoiding to let her combat skirt drop in the blood. Then she put her hand on the dead man, shuddering a little.

She could "feel" the ghostly touch of Ronan on her shoulder. Even if she was dead herseld didn't mean it was easy, and having someone near her when she did this helped her a lot.

She used a plasm and called upon the death eyes.

In their basic state, the death eyes allow her to see into the Umbra and thus, detect the ghost and spirit around here. But when she used a plasm while in contact with a body, she could see far more...

A faint silver glow invades her vision, as she found herself witness to the Lumberjack last moment.

 **-Dead men tell good tale-**

Ruby found herself floating, intangible, behind the bulky man. He was coming back from the camp, that much she could tell.

She was unable to read minds, so the most she could get out of his actions, were suppositions and what she saw with her own eyes...Well his technically.

She felt Ronan sharing her mind, to share the vision. She disliked it when he did that. But he was more observant than her for this kind of thing. And had a few hours to study the crime scene.

"I found discarded wood stock further ahead. Too little for it to be a quota. He must have wanted to take some for his home." Ronan voice was distorted whenever they were looking in those visions.

Ruby thought a moment about the poor guy, the winter was hard on Patch. Maybe he had some kids waiting for him at home...like she had awaited herself. She could feel a comforting presence. Ronan was used to this kind of thing.

She refocused on the event. The man was coming back to the village. A hand securing his lumber, the other waiting on the handle of an axe. Ruby recognized the quality of the metal, good enough to shatter a young grimms skull.

"The man knew how to fight. And his axe was well maintained. He was confident he could deal with a few stray Grimms." Said Ruby. Ronan hummed in answer, she was the specialist on this subject.

A small noise, like a creaking branch. The man stopped and looked around. Seeing nothing, he grasped the handle of his axe harder and continued his advance, keeping his hears open.

"You saw it Ronan?" Asked Ruby to the other Ghost. Who nodded.

"Only because I was looking for it. And hardly, it was a beowolf. Right?" Ronan was good at analysing stuff, but Ruby remained the best when it came to identify a threat.

"A small one, barely a pup. Dangerous sure, but anybody with even a little training could take one down."

Ronan let a hum. "Then we better watch, there is definitely something strange going on."

The Beowolf pup started to stalk the lumberman. Keeping a low profile and remaining extremely stealthy. The Lumberman was going increasingly stressed, hearing the beast, but unable to see it. He released the wood and grasped the handled of his axe with two hands.

The Grimm pup ran at full speed and thrown himself at the colossal man. The man was ready and with an expert move, swinged the axe on the grimm's neck. In normal times, it would have been enough and yet. In the very last second, the grimms made an acrobatic movement and dodged the blade, cutting the man at the wrist in the process with a deadly precise claw strike.

Ruby's eyes widen. The beowolf then proceed to speed up like a torpedo against a tree and using it as a launchpad rebound toward the man legs and cut both tendons.

"We saw enough, cut the vision." Asked the dead detective. Ruby cut her connection as the grimm lunged at the screaming lumberjack throat.

Ruby opened her eyes, once again above the body. "A grimm that young couldn't have done that. You know what this meant right?"

"I feared as much, we've got a deamon roaming around."

- **Here comes the Grimms Reaper-**

 **Crunch**

Ruby swallowed the Dust. Only one crystal remaining.

She would need all the plasm she could muster for this one. She was basically alone against a deamon (potentially a Deamonhost) and whatever Grimms he could have claimed as his thrall.

Ronan remain behind for his safety, deamon lived in the Umbra and what Vlad called the warp. They could easily affect ghosts. She would need to be careful too, one mistake could cost her not only her "life" but her soul as well.

She followed the track of the grimm. Moving slowly through the forest, entirely covered by her cloak. She found the source of the attack, a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Full of beowolves.

Growls welcomed her, they were aware of her coming. At least thirty of them, young ones, their mask barely showing up and no bone plate. But what they lacked in armor, they gain in agility. And boosted by a deamon, it made them incredible threat.

She wondered if she should rather directly go into the umbra to confront the deamon. But then he would be able to draw on the power of the grimms to boost himself. And if Grimm boosted by deamons were dangerous. A deamon boosted by grimms was terrible. And it was the first time she would face a deamon alone too.

At least it wasn't a deamonhost, a human or faunus who had fused with a deamon, becoming his avatar on the material plane. They were no fun to fight, from what she heard of her Uncle.

Ruby took a deep breath and let the grimms have the first moves. And moves they did, rushing at her as a wave of black fur and fang.

A claw strike, hitting nothing as she jumped through the air, helped by her semblance. Then, at the height of her jump, she took out her baby, Crescent Rose. A Gun scythe of her own design. Able to shift between sniper mode and scythe mode. Red and Black, with a slim form. And quite an impact.

Three shots, and three beowolves found themselves missing a head. She morphed Crescent Rose into its Scythe form.

She smirked, excitement and adrenaline going through her. Flamenco music coming alive in her head. As she felt gravity take a hold of her. Only one thought came to her.

Show time!

 **-Dance with the beowolves-**

She dashhes through the group, her scythe shimmering under the moonlight. The blade edges bite into the first beowolf, bisecting the beast and sending the upper half crashing into the one behind at full speed, she pulled the trigger sending her back with the recoil and piercing a large hole into a grimms belly.

The beasts rushed at her, trying to surround her. The front line using the back line to launch themselves faster.

Ruby canalised her plasm into her scythe, gaining a silver and deathly glow. A dangerous move as it deprived her of precious plasm that could save her life later. But the power granted was worth the price.

The spectral blade cutted through the flying grimms like paper, without her having to use her ammunitions.

The deamon had a hard time controlling so many grimms, but when the number would be low enough, she would need to rely on her bullet and speed.

Her scythe got back to work, rending dark flesh and sending disintregating limb flying away.

Already they started to move with greater coordination. But nothing her natural speed couldn't overcome. Still, she was outnumbered and it was becoming a problem. If only because more and more of them were now able to exploit blind spot.

Time to do something crazy and dangerous.

She reversed the blade of her scythe. Putting more plasm into the blade. Her skin was growing paler and she could see her cloak shortening. She would soon need to eat her last crystal.

She used her semblance as she started to spin, unleashing a whirlwind of slash, plasm and dismembered grimms.

Half the monsters were gone at this point. And she was down to 4 plasm and 2 Clip of ammunition. She ejected the used clip and replaced it with a new one.

The beast didn't attack immediately, taking positions and forming squadron. A proof of the outer mind controlling them and suppressing their nature. The battle was truly starting now.

The beasts started to display the same level of skill that she saw in the vision. Attacking and retreating like a well oiled machine, never going in each others way. To the point she was forced to rely heavily on her semblance not to get hit. Dashing left and right, getting barely enough time to strike back.

She saw them regrouping in a large mass, ready to dogpile her. If she doesn't stop them, even if she could kill most of them one was bound to land a hit, and it was not like the deamon care about his thralls survival.

She wouldn't let them put their plan in motion. She rushed at the mass, and before any of them could touch her, she used another plasm to become intangible. Reforming right in the middle of them with a spin of her scythe.

It was a stupid tactic, if any of them escape, she would be sensible to a counter-attack. But if she was to be put in the center of the melee anyway, better for it to be on her own term.

It was a bloodbath, or it would have been would the grimms be bleeding. Still two of the grimms squads were anihilated.

Sadly, the boost granted by the deamon allowed the last squad to escape its fate. And turned back their claw upon her. She was launched by the strikes through the snow, her aura dipping in the yellow. Apparently the deamon was also boosting their strength, she jumped through the air and shooting the sniper part projected herself out of the beast's reach.

She would need to eat the crystal now.

She used what plasm she could on her semblance, and flashed at full speed. Soon followed by the Beowolves, who seemed to gain in speed...and Age? Was the deamon power based around accelerating concept? Just her luck.

She was pretty sure both her and the beowolves would be nothing but blur for everyone but the most talented hunters and huntress. To think she would be pushed so far by youngs beowolves.

She emptied her clip on the grimms. Hoping to buy her a few second to eat the Dust. Literally.

She was lucky, two of the beast couldn't dodge mid jump and disintegrated. The others step back.

She swallowed the crystal whole. It hurt, but she had no time for this. Three boosted beowolfs were remaining, and she was down to one ammo clip and 4 Plasm again.

Not as much plasm as she expected, considering how expensive this crystal had been. And she still needed to deal with the deamon after that. She started asking herself if she didn't lower their number enough for the deamon not to have that much of a boost.

No, bad idea. Underestimating deamon was the quickest way to the graves...Or worst in such case.

The beast decided they had waited enough and give chase again. Once again, she was pushing her semblance to the limits. Her aura was lowering dangerously.

Reckless idea to the rescue, at the speed the beowolfes were running, they wouldn't be able to maneuver well. She turned the cannon of her scythe in the opposed direction and shoot.

She felt the pressure of the air as she suddenly shifts in direction. The beowolves surprised to see their prey change of momentum didn't have time to react and were cut down.

Only one beowolves was left. Till the unexpected happen.

It started to rejuvenate, becoming younger and younger till it returned to the darkness who gave birth to him. A dark black goop reflecting the broken moon.

The barrier between the umbra and reality weaken. Look like the deamon grew bored of this little game.

She was not going to like it. But she needed the monster down before he got new grimms under its control. She entered the Umbra.

- **Ad Umbra per Astera-**

From what she remembered of Vlad's teaching on the subject, they were two main planes of existence. The Material world, where Human and Faunus lived. And the Warp were Deamons and Gods exist ("living" not being the right terms for those entities.).

The warp was a place made of pure energy, idea and concept. Entirely modeled by the desire and whims of the entity ruling over it. Law of physics being more of a shy advisor instead of the harsh mistress of our reality. And thus the rules of existence itself could change arbitrarily because you took one wrong step.

The Umbra in all that? It was the border between those two separated planes. A plane associated with dream and strange spirits. Anchored into the material world which it reflected, and yet affected by the will and memory of those living there.

As such, it wasn't rare for the Umbra to reflect events who greatly marked the land, even years after their end. Or for the spirit passing by, to influence its appearance.

Nothing marked and influence the Umbra more than a deamon or another denizen of the warp.

Gigantic tentacular black tree, replacing the calm forest. A red snow as far as the eyes can see. A dying sun in the distance. The only thing who remained unchanged were the constant stream of strange color and the Purple eye in the sky. Purple Eye that Vlad announced as being the gate to the Abyss and the Warp itself.

The echoes of the grimms didn't make it better.

In the middle of the clearing was waiting what resembled a mockery of an old man. Decrepit and with bones showing through his skin. His eyes appearing blind and covered in filth.

Before anything could happen, she quickly drained the echoes. For a wonderful gain of...two plasm. She felt kinda cheated here. Especially now that her "un"-life was on the line.

The old thing started to speak with a tired voice.

"I shall admit. I didn't expect such a thing." He was moving with difficulty. But Ruby stayed ready, deamon were things of trickery, it would probably suddenly turn into a monstrous being with far too many mouth and eyes.

"Had you not be a dead one, I could feast on your age and turn you into a mewling baby, naught but a snack for my thralls. But I guess I should have checked a little more carefully before trying to feed."

Ruby looked at him in shock. "How many people have you killed monster?!"

"Three tasty humans since I have reached this fabulous Island. I'm not really strong, so when I saw such a place where none of my kindred ruled, I could only thanks my own luck. But with your kind present here, I guess I understand why no one was interested."

And obviously came the humongous terrible transformation. The old thing grew in size to a colossal height, his skin, making place to rotting chitin and gigantic eyes bulging into its now insectoid face. Two grotesquely small wings in comparison to the body growing out of its back.

One gigantic, rotten and desiccated mix between a worm and a fly. With the smell of decomposition invading the red hooded girl's nose in prime. Not throwing up was a personal victory.

"I am no fighter, those spawns were my last line of defenses. Your victory is unavoidable already." The deamons laughed. Even as he announced its own defeat. "But never would a deamon of Hunger like myself abandon such a beautiful feeding ground. And who knows, maybe soon you'll be nothing but one more tasty morsel for my belly."

Ruby armed her Scythe once again. She wouldn't fall to some overgrown fly. Too fatten to move or take flight.

She had 6 Plasm, some bullets and a lot of determination. She could do it.

And then go home to take a bath. She would need it.

- **Deamon Slayer-**

Fighting a deamon was every bit as hard as she imagined. That thing may have not been a fighter, but between their natural defenses and this incredibly damned hard chitin, she had the impression of hitting a wall.

And to make matters worse, she had to be careful with her plasm. She couldn't allow herself to act rashly here.

For now she had three big advantages.

The first, was how slow the deamon was, without taking her own semblance into account, its body was so fat that he couldn't do many things more than crawl in her direction and flail its mandible.

The second was how wild and unfocused were its strike, the attacks of someone whose natural power were so strong that he never thought of actually training his skill. Yet again, even just one strike would spell her doom.

The last and her biggest advantage. He could seemingly empower others, but not himself.

That's how she came to this great idea. She was trying to climb upon the beast. Using her semblance to boost her eventual jump.

Just this effect in itself has been great, the impact of her jump damaging the chitinous hide of the beast, maybe even more than her strike, letting a potent acid run down the length of its belly. And the beast was not immune to it, if she believed the cries of anguish.

The beast tried to shake her off, but all it could do was putting more of its acid blood everywhere.

She finally reached the head. And a loud beep could be heard. Those consecutive battles had drained her endurance, and nipped greatly at her aura with the mere exhaustion. She wondered for a bit how tough a major deamon with actual fighting ability and experiences could be. Especially if followed by powerful thrall.

At least this one had been relatively easy. She focused nearly all her remaining plasm into her Scythe. Letting her aura flared. She could feel her eyes burned. And a faint silver light covering everything.

"Here goes nothing." The blade buried itself into the creature's brains who gave a disgusting cry. The plasme only accentuating the brutal effect of the strike. Seeping into the creature like a poison.

The body of the beast collapsed. Ruby gave a cry of victory. Before she remembered she was now falling along side a gigantic fly's open head into what was basically a pile of inard, fat and corrosive liquids.

She only had one plasm left after such an attack and was falling in such a way she could find no grip to catch herself. Only moving thanks to the recoils of her guns.

She hoped she had enough aura left to handle the fall and leave the liquid quick enough.

Welp, that was going to suck.

And this whole time she was pretty sure she saw a crow, a bat and a purple bird with far too many eyes observing her.

 **Part 2**

 **-Lord of the Flies-**

Ruby reached the door of her house. Ronan, Qrow and Vlad follow her closely. She was in a pathetic state.

Not even some respite in the umbra to regenerate her plasm enough to fully repair the damage.

She was exhausted, another one of her combat skirt was ruined (more like melted). Covered in filth, ichor and mucus. That would not leave her no matter how many time she shift between planes.

And the least she talks about the smell the better.

All she hoped now was a good bath and the few Dust cookie remaining in the jar.

Ronan was keeping silent, only watching to be sure she would be alright. Qrow was helping her move with her exhaustion and Vlad was holding a "trophy". Some unspeakable remain of the beast.

She stumbled inside.

The sound of the TV blaring in the distance.

"And she did it. Phyrra Nikos as flawlessly triumphed over her opponent and won for the fourth time in a row! I tell you Nelson, we assisted to the birth of a legend." Screamed the announcer wearing a formal mistralian suit.

She couldn't care less right now. She had slain her first deamon by herself. And had paid the price in grim, blood and disgusting thing she'd rather kept silent.

Tai and Yang were lazing around on the sofa. Still covered in sweat for an intense session of training. She was on her last year before going to Beacon, so their father had hardened her exercise. Be it the normal one or the Draconic one.

When they realised their presence. (Probably at the smell.) They turned to greet them.

"Hey guy wel...OH MY GOD RUBY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU." Yang had jumped from the couch and started inspecting her.

Pretty sure she was a sight for sore eyes right now...

"WHAT THE HELL QROW! When You told me you had something planned for her. I didn't imagine it would be throwing her into a compactor!" Tai was starting to emit fire.

Qrow who had one drink too much couldn't resist being a smart-ass. "We both know she would survive that."

Ruby face palmed, as she heard the sound of meat hitting meat. And a poor Qrow flying into a wall.

"What the inebriated one wanted to tell, before being taken over by his liquor was, Ruby have today, triumphed over her first deamon in singular battle...give or take a few grimms."

Was she not so tired she would scream that thirty deamon powered grimms were not qualified as a few grimms. But right now...

"I let you all discuss this like grown up. I need a bath." Whined the young Rose.

"Need a hand sis?" Asked Yang.

"And a dust cookie too."

 **-A duty to remember-**

The whole family plus Ronan and Vlad were sitting in the living room, well... more like standing around for Ronan. It was quite late in the night, so Vlad was well awake and since it was a vacation the whole group wanted to celebrate Ruby first victory against a denizen of the warp.

Vlad was drinking some of his personal vine. Tai and Yang were having a battle of pun on the subject of fly joke, which Ruby was trying her hardest to ignore. Qrow was drinking himself to oblivion, in the hope to forget said pun of. Ronan was watching TV, a rerun of the Mistralian tournament final.

Ruby herself was focused on the little puppy sitting in her laps. "Good boy Zwei."

The pup emited a small bark. To be honest she wasn't really in the mind to party. That deamon had killed at least three people. And since they were some sort of secret stuff from what Qrow said, nobody would ever know what happened to them.

They would be forever counted as missing, their family only able to imagine what happened to them. Were they other five years old out there, waiting like her for someone who would never come back, with for sole indication an agent telling them they were probably dead?

"Is something the matter kiddo ?" It was Qrow, somehow still conscious.

"Is there anything we can do for the one killed by the deamon? Or their family?" Asked Ruby, trying to be as silent as possible. Not wanting to ruin the mood for the others.

Qrow sighed. He seemed to wonder about something for a while. "Okay, for now, try to enjoy the evening, I'll need to do a few things first, tomorrow night, join me in the Umbra. I'll tell you how to deal with this."

 **-Banshee-**

As Qrow said, she tried to enjoy the party and the following day. However, her mind couldn't chase the curiosity about what her Uncle was up to. And how it would help her deal with her issue regarding the fallen.

So when the moon appeared in the sky and came the time to enter the Umbra, there was a certain trepidation.

Ruby entered from her room, she always liked the look of the place. Covered in Rose and strange symbol (that would be morbid for other, reminding them of a tomb, but she WAS a ghost technically.)

She passed in front of her Sister's bedroom who looked more like a Dragon lair, smelling like shampoo.

Which in itself was strange since there was no "smell" in the Umbra.

Yet again, it was the Umbra, trying to give a clear set of rule was impossible.

Qrow was waiting for her in front of the cottage. Eyes alert, and ready to deal with any ambush on the way. The Umbra was no place for the living after all, and many spirits who didn't remark her presence, took offense to a mortal stepping into their domain.

However, it was the package he was wearing who got her attention. Broken weapon and discarded bloodied cloth.

"Is it?" Ruby could feel the stone forming in her stomach.

"The remain of the fallen, I scavenge them around the place where you killed the deamon." He placed them in the ground in front of her, displaying a deference rarely saw in her Uncle. "You didn't need to explain yourself further. I know very well what you're feeling. I felt it too when I first destroyed a deamon and found it's...food scrap."

Ronan stepped into view giving it's salute to Qrow and her. "I got the Intel you wanted. The name and address of the deceased."

"Thank you. Give them to us. Do you want to follow?" Asked Qrow to the ghost cop. The two were apparently good friends. Must be because of the badly shaven look.

"Yes, I know it's hard. Better for her not to be alone."

"Be alone for what?" Asked Ruby, even if she guessed already what was coming.

"Ruby, I have two questions for you. First, are you able to take a spectral appearance in the material world? Nothing big, just enough for people not to recognize you?"

Ruby nodded, she didn't like it, but she could. As a wraith, she could control the appearance of her "shell" as would Vlad said. Though at her level, she was limited to small alteration.

"Good, Can't tell you why, but we can't reveal the whole truth about Wraith and the like, so better not reveal who you are...there's also the risk Jimmy learn about something and decide to investigate so better be as stealthy as we could."

Ruby to this day, still had no idea about who this Jimmy was, except that he and Qrow had some strange rivalry.

"Then tell me Ruby, before they were used as name for some screwed up grimms, do you know what were the banshee?"

- **Painful Truth** -

Ronan was with her, in the Umbra, silent. Qrow stood on her shoulder in his crow form. She had altered her appearance, nothing big, controlled the size of her hood and cloak to conceal her whole body, and made it so she would emit a spectral light. Spreading rose everywhere.

Had she been wielding her scythe, one could have mistaken her from a red representation of death.

In front of her, the most terrifying thing she would ever see. But she couldn't allow herself to run away.

A small and lovely wooden door. One she passed often on her way to Signal. She knew the people inside, a small couple who lived here with their children.

She had learned one of her son, a young hunter named Timy, went missing a few days ago. But everybody thought it was because of a mission. She would have to be the one to break that belief.

The house was relatively isolated, nobody would see her, and with the rumours about the Red Lady (a local folklore now), nobody would make a connection with her.

And yet she was afraid of what was to come. Her speed lowering to a slow walk.

Yet...She needed to do that, she wouldn't stop. So that they may one day get closure. So that his family wouldn't know this torture of never knowing what happened to him.

She stood in front of the door, there was light inside. She hoped the other children wouldn't be there. She raised her hand to the door and knock.

There was a long pause. She could hear talking on the other side. Wondering who could that be so late, other if it was Timy. Ruby felt the bile rise. 'Please Oum forgive me.'

Someone is watching from the windows and she could hear the silence inside.

"Who's there?" Came a young voice behind the door. 'Oum No, not that.' She didn't want a child to hear that.

" _They call me...the red Lady. Please can you...ask your parent to answer the door. It's...important."_ Her voice had a strange echo. One that could be easily associated with the image of a ghost.

An older woman's voice could be heard through the door. "I'm here, I don't know who or what you are, but we've got very little. Please leave us alone."

She took the deepest breath, she could. _"I'm sorry, but...I came here with bad news."_ She must not cry, she had to be strong. If she allowed herself to cry now, she wouldn't be able to bring the news to the others. She thought about what she could say, and the only to come were the very sentence that haunted her childhood. _"I am... pained to tell you that...Timy had fallen in the battle against the grimms."_

No answer, a lock was removed, and the door opened. Revealing an old faunus lady.

The faunus were people with animal characteristic, this one had dogs hears. She was looking at Ruby with eyes fulls of tears. Taking a slight step back in front of the ghostly entity that she was.

Something wet touched her hand, damn, she was crying isn't it? She couldn't stop it. She knew that old lady. Sometime she would prepare cookie for the kid, she had received some herself when she was a little child. She didn't deserve this, nobody did.

"My tiny Timy...No...is...It's..." She couldn't find her word. "No, it can't..."

Ruby took the belonging of the fallen hunter.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" She fell on her knee. Ruby put the belonging in front of her, with the same deference her uncle did sooner in the evening. Not bothering to hold her own tears anymore. Heck, she would finish this task even if she was going to cry through the whole of it.

" _If it means anything, I killed the monster who did this..."_ It didn't stop the tears, the rest of the family had joined. _"I'm sorry...but I must go now. Others have fallen...and I must tell their family."_

She disappeared, leaving nothing but a few roses behind her. She felt someone catching her wrapping his arms around her.

"You did great kiddo, take your breath for a while. Shhht." Uncle Qrow was holding her.

"It's never easy, I still remember my first time too. Someone so young shouldn't have to do that. You want to stop? We could just drop this all at the police station and let them take care of that." Told Ronan.

But Ruby denied. "I need to do that. I hold them at least that."

"You're not responsible for them." The ghost continued.

"I know, but..."

"Shht, It's okay champion, I understand. Let it all out of your system and we will continue."

Ruby stood here for a while with her Uncle.

People had forgotten, but in their original tales, Banshee weren't monster who screamed as they brought death upon a family. No. They were fae, fae who cried for the sake of the lost one.

 **-Acceptance and Forgiveness-**

Ruby was sitting on a roof in the middle of Patch. She had announced the death of the hunters to each of their families. And she guessed that pretty soon, a new kind of rumours would circulate on the Red Lady.

The three families had called the police soon after her passage. Giving them the remain, in hope they could be identified and brought to rest. Of course nobody believed them when they spoke about a ghost or the Red Lady being the one to present herself.

All of the victims had been faunus. Her Uncle explained her it was probably because faunus were more sensitive to the change in the Umbra, even if none of them knew of its existence. It made them particularly susceptible to the trick of deamons. One more reason to protect them.

She sighed. She had cried a good part of the night. Midnight had passed already and in a few more hours she would see the sun rise.

She had asked Qrow if she could stay in town. She couldn't sleep anyway and she needed to think. He accepted as long as Ronan remained with her.

She had walked through the Umbra of the town. It always raised her moral before. To see this source of light in the middle of the umbra really did a wonder for her mood.

She finally climbed here to see the dawn. Already her smile was back. She may have hurted them by revealing this somber news to them, but they would be able to heal. Just like she had...

Thinking about it, there was something else she had to do.

"Hey Ronan?"

"yes Kid." Said the hard-boiled ghost.

"Did the name Rex Reyes tell you anything. He is a cop too."

"Uh? How did you know that guy?" The dead detective was surprised.

"He was the man who told me about my mother's death. Did you know where I could find him?" For years she had resented the man. But now, it was time to close that wound too.

"He was my step-brother. Knowing that workaholic, he must still be at the post, or on patrol."

"Do you want me to give him a word from you?" Said Ruby smiling.

"Nah, not till that bastard who did this to me rot in jail. Then you can tell him I'm happy with Julia."

To the post then. There were some long overdue word than he deserved to hear.

 **-Peace of mind-**

The post was brimming with activity, partly by her fault she guessed. It wasn't everyday a ghost show up in front of peoples door to tell them about their dead relatives. Even if most of the older members were dismissing the news as being the doing of a shy huntress with a weird semblance, who must have found the bodies by "luck" and not knowing what to do, brough them back to their family. There weren't that far from the truth in some way.

Still, many agents, recognizing her as Qrow's niece and Tai's daughter, saluted her quickly before going their way. She had asked for agent Reyes, if he was available. And learned he wasn't in service right now.

Look like the bell killer case was getting to his head. And he was offered a few days off before going back to it. When she explained why she wanted to find him she easily obtained his address.

He was living in the downtown of Vale. And using her speed she was able to catch a bullshead. Sending a quick message to Qrow and her Father she dashed to the travel platform.

She was alone in the vehicle, with Ronan for sole company and a Television showing some show from Atlas.

Ruby enjoyed the calm a little. She was still affected by the event of the night, but she could feel she did the right thing. She closed her eyes for a moment, cradled by the moves of the bullhead.

She didn't really needed sleep, but resting in peace was nice from time to time. Well, as long as she didn't dream of being that doll in the tombs. She would need to speak about it with Vlad one of this day. It became more and more frequent.

What woke her, wasn't the stop of the Bullhead like what she expected, but the noise of the TV. A loud jingle accompanied by the Schnee Logo. The biggest snack industry of remnant.

Actually, they were the biggest provider of Dust, but considering her rapport with the delicious mineral, her word stand.

The Tv turned on some kind of scene, plenty of important and rich people seated in leather covered seat. The kind only rich people used. There were snowflake symbols everywhere.

From Qrow's word. "The Schnee are in love with their images as much as Jimmy is in love with rules and order."

A small girl entered. "Presenting Weiss Schnee."

"Mirror, tell me something, whose the loneliest of all?" The girl began to sing. Damn, she heard ghost who sounded less depressed.

Heck, she was dead, and still seems to enjoy her life better. At least the music started to pick up and became more actionny. But the girl seems lost in her own memory as she sang.

The camera got closer and she got a better view of her. White hair in a side ponytail, white jacket, white everything (except for a little bit of red, at least some taste.) And a scar passing over one of her blue eyes. That surprised her a bit, weren't scar erased by aura with time, unless truly grievous, it would surprise her that people in loves with their image would pass upon something as visible as a facial scar. Or that such a powerful family would allow their daughter to be hurt that much.

But, meh, what did she knew, it's not like she would ever meet that girl anyway.

"Ronan, don't you mind changing the channel?" the ghost gave her a deadpan look.

"I'm a ghost not a remote...Though it's a good thing considering what you do to them."

Ruby pout at him for the rest of the voyage. Him laughing along the way.

 **-Peace of Heart-**

It was a small apartment complex. Ruby rang at the name. She hopes she didn't wake him up. It wasn't so late, she thought, but she wasn't exactly the specialist on how normal people act at night. Where people sleeping around 2 a.m. ?

"Here, mister Reyes, who is it?" She gave a quick victory pump.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me, it's Ruby Rose...Summer's daughter." She waited an instant, and she heard the door open.

She gave a glance at Ronan, who decided to not enter.

It was pretty normal as far as apartment go, not exactly clean, but not too messy either. There was a lot of dust, and a few photos showing both the agent, Ronan and a woman she didn't know.

"Sorry I didn't clean up, but I didn't expect guest. What can I do for you Miss. Rose?" The guy was still fully clothed, though a little disheveled, finely shaved and with a near military haircut. However, he had heavy bags under his eyes and the ways he moved reveal he must have fallen asleep on the couch at some point.

"I came here to tell you something important." She steeled herself. "I wanted to tell you sorry."

He looked at her with some surprise.

"It's...you see. A part of me always blamed you for being the one to announced my mother's...passing. And now I realise it wasn't your fault, that it must have been hard for you to have to tell this. So sorry about that."

He gaze at her for a bit, then emit a barely audible laugh. "Thank you, but you don't have to excuse yourself. It must have been far harder for you. Though I would have liked it if you had this revelation at a more human hour."

She laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, it was a spur of the moment decision."

"You traveled all the way from Patch to Vale in the middle of the night, on a spur?" The inspector seemed baffled. "Truly the youth this days... Again, knowing who is teaching you I expected no less. Let me accompany you back home, I know you can handle yourself, but I won't feel well, letting some young girl walking alone at night. And It gets me the occasion to see how the guys in Patch are doing."

Ruby was going to protest, then she thought about something. A certain ghost wasn't going to be happy, but he deserved as much she guess. "Thank you, you're as nice Ronan told me."

The cop froze. "You knew Ronan?"

"Yes, he was quite grumpy most of the time but behind that, he was quite a nice guy. I'm very sorry about what happened to him. Nobody deserved that."

"How did you even...?" Yes, he deserved as much.

So as she walked home, she told him, of what she knew of Ronan, of a few anecdotes she knew of him. Ronan had joined along the way, keeping silent yet looking at them with melancholy.

 **-Peace of the Soul-**

Rex had gone back. She was now alone with Ronan a few feet from her home. She could see light from the windows. So they must have been waiting for her.

Chance Qrow talked with them about what she did, or they heard about it from other sources. News of a ghost visiting three families may have already circulated. And she was surprised that no news crew had decided to come in the middle of the night to get the scoop about a proof of the existence of ghost.

"Hey Ruby." Ronan called her.

"Yes Ronan? You have been quite silent today."

The ghost grumbled. "Thanks for what you did for Rex, the guy didn't catch a break in a long time. But please, next time, try to avoid talking to him too much. I don't want to put salt on the wound till I'm sure they're healed. Last thing I want is for him to go all emotional and rush without thinking. There was already far too much death on this case.

Ruby nodded, but he was already gone. He would come back, when Vlad or she would need it.

The door of her home opened. "Now young girl, care to tell me why there is news of multiple ghost sighting through town?"

"You see dad, there is a perfectly valid reason..."

- **Bonus Scene: Happy Birthday-**

Tai brought the cake for her youngest daughter. Ruby was celebrating her 15th birthday. Dust crystal put instead of candles. He laughs as he saw her snatch the crystal and devour them. Yang ready to cut the cake, joking all the way.

It was during those happy times that he couldn't help but think about Summer, and how much Ruby was starting to look like her.

He felt a shiver run down his spine. Was this how her daughter was going to look when growing older?

Time in the end had no effect on wraith. Their appearance only affected by the way they saw themselves. What if Ruby imagined her appearance as an idealized version of her mother. Would she end up looking like a Gothic cuter version of Summer?

Tai could already imagine countless perverted suitor going after his two daughters. Already, Yang was starting to attract her fair share of admirers, and he had no doubt that soon Ruby would too.

"Dad, where are you going?" Asked Yang, seeing the scowl on his face.

"I believe it's time, I must train myself once more." He opened the door as Yang rolled her eyes.

Tai nearly didn't see the small crowd of Faunus in front of him. "Hmm? Can I do something for you? Wait! ARE YOU THE SUITOIRS!? DAMN! I HAVE BEEN TOO SLOW!"

A dog eared Lady approach him. "Excuse me, but is this the Xiao Long-Rose House?"

Tai calmed himself, it wouldn't do to appear uncouth in front of a lady. "Yes, it is. What is the matter.?

"I heard it was your daughter's Birthday, we just wanted to give her a little present." The lady gave him a Doll looking like a ghost. A small card attached to it. "Tell her to look at the card. And thank you."

Tai looked at the card. A small message was written on it.

"Thank you for bringing them home. Happy birthday. _PS: You should think about hiding your scent too when you disguise yourself."

"Why don't you come in and give her yourself. I'm sure she'll be pleased." Told Tai, as the small groups enter.

It didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on the boys.

 **? Report: Werebeast.**

 **Tape 23.01LH-08: Commencing report on The Werebeast.**

 **As far as our memory goes, Remnant was always haunted by legends about the Werebeast. Monsters said to take the appearance of Faunus during the day and terrible monster similar to the grimms as night fall.**

 **Easy to say, looking at my observations, that most of those legends are not even close to the truth. As such, I made it my mission to debunk most of those sterile naysaying.**

 **Concerning the saying that a werebeast shape only in full moon, many soldiers discovered with great pain how wrong they were. Werebeast can freely change whenever they saw desire. The Moon acting less like an incentive to go feral and more like a battery.**

 **They form include a full humanoid form, a full animal form and a powerful hybrid.**

 **While it is true that young werebeast have a hard time controlling their transformation or their anger, with the training of an elder they can easily overcome such ordeal. In fact, most Werebeast are actually incredibly wise and can rein in on their anger shall they wish to. They can also communicate with the spirit. Some of the more powerful are even able to enter the Umbra by using reflective surface.**

 **Both Human and Faunus can be werebeast. And they are in no way limited to wolf. I got to meet quite a vast array of animal. From reptile to bird passing by fish and all matter of mammals.**

 **Concerning the story about them being weak to silver. This one is actually true. And one of the few things able to bypass their regenerative power.**

 **As for their way to apprehend society. They tend to take a tribe like approach to things, giving priority to family and clans.**

 **Finally, being bitten by a Werebeast doesn't turn you into werebeast. It is either hereditary or the result of a blessing from Luna...Or a curse sometime.**

 **I hope I have been able to clarify a few things concerning them. Even if in the end, I'm the sole person who will ever hear those tapes. Recording over, Safeguarding till further completion.**

 **Data retrieved following the observation of [DATA EXPUNGED]**


	3. Chapter 3

For the third time, welcome. If you got this far then you are probably enjoying this story or at least interested enough. Either way thank you.

Now, let's be done with the usual formality.

RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monthy Oum.

Dungeon the Dragoning 40 000 7th Edition Book 1 and 2 are the creation of Lawful Nice

The Book 3: Big book of brew is the creation of a collective of people following Lawful Nice example.

Dungeon the Dragoning is a parody RPG spoofing the universe of Dungeon and Dragon, Exalted, Warhammer, W40k and the world of Darkness. Each, the properties of their respective owners.

This story will also present element and character from other games. I once again don't own the right of any of them. Including:

-Magicka by Paradox

-Murdered: Soul Suspect by Airtight Games.

-Ghost Trick by Capcom.

-Other games I'll add as they come along.

With that done. And no question to answer yet.

Let's continue this story, shall we?

- **No times to Dickens around** -

"And we still have no hint concerning the identity of the mysterious aggressor. Though Jacque Schnee, CEO of Schnee Dust corporation, blame the White Fang for the assault. As we speak, agents and hunter from all Vale are interrogating the passenger of the fret train. Luckily no casualty is to be declared, though the theft is calculated in the..."

"This world is turning to shit." Grumbled Ronan.

Ruby released a sigh. They were in front of an electronic shop, looking at a TV through the glass. The now fifteen years old Ruby and Ronan had come to Vale following news of a mysterious murder. Hoping it would be connected to the Bell Killer.

Unfortunately, it happened to be a bust. Some copycat who was immediately caught by the police. Right now they were waiting to see if any news on the subject popped up. But all eyes were on a train heist who happened sooner that day in forever fall.

"That's why we are here, isn't it? To make thing better." Answered Ruby. Trying to comfort the ghost.

Ronan looked at her before sighing. "I wish I could share your optimism. But at least you are right on one point. If we don't do anything, we can't expect all that to get better. Still, today was a total waste of time."

Ruby deflated at the comment. "Yep, but..." Her smile came back. "It's been a long time since we just came to Vale. Maybe we could hit the town."

"You mean haunt the town?" Told Ronan with a smirk.

Ruby froze in fright. "Oh no! Did Yang infect you with her humor?"

"Not the Ghost of a chance." Laughed the detective.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" **Dring.** Ruby's scream of anguish was interrupted by the ringing of her scroll. The caller was none other than the totally not vampiric Vlad.

"Ruby, Where are you right now ?" It may not have been easily noticeable, but for her who got used to speak with Vlad. There was a clearly unusual tension in his voice.

This simple fact forced her into seriousness, anything that could perturb Vlad was bad news.

"I'm in Vale with Ronan right now. What happened? Another demon? Are we under attack?" Her mind was going awire with disaster scenario. Humanity was largely unaware of the existence of the Warp or the Umbra. And it was for a good reason, as it would cause danger and madness. However, this also means they were wholly unprepared whenever a demon would pop up.

"Nothing as such, thankfully. But I detected the presence of many entities entering town and closing on your position. None are hostile, but I'm afraid it would be for the best if you find an adequate place to enter the Umbra."

Ruby instinctively reach for the handle of Crescent Rose. "What kind of entities?"

"Herald of the Gods. I count three of them. I thought they would leave you a few more years before manifesting themselves, but it seems patience is not amongst their virtues."

Ruby did everything in her power to not scream in the middle of the roads. She made sign to Ronan to follow her and she entered a back alley. Once far enough from any eavesdroppers, she let her emotions run wild.

 **-Divine Comedy-**

"WHAT!? WHAT DO THE GODS WANT WITH ME!?" Vlad had told her about the Gods, of how uncaring they may be, and how brutal they could sometime act. He made all he could to prepare her for the fact that any day, some being far beyond her understanding could appear and change things in a way she may never truly understand.

But she never guessed she would be the target of their will.

"No need to scream Ruby. This is fairly logical. While they ignore common people unless they pray for them. You are part of a...certain kind of entity who tend to greatly affect the world around them. Obviously, they would want to claim you under their banner. Though I imagined they would wait a little longer before manifesting themselves." Vlad was far calmer himself. Once the surprise effect had passed it was just another day for him. Himself was connected to a Deity after all, though he never told her which one.

Ruby took a deep breath. Ronan had disappeared, not willing to face the gods yet.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

There was a long silence from the other side of the line.

"Vlad? What am I to do now?" Ruby needed help there. She was quite autonomous, but they were speaking about Godly being now. And she was still (even if she had a hard time accepting it) a young girl.

"Truly, I don't know. In the end, the choice is yours. Accept a God whose ideal please you or deny them all. In the end, whatever is your choice, you'll make numbers of allies and enemies. Though, knows that I will support your choice either way, and the same can be told about Qrow and the rest of your family."

Ruby smiled holding her scroll. "Thank you, Vlad."

"No need to thank me. You are one of the few students I had who is neither a psychotic sociopath nor lethally stupid. Losing you now would be annoying." Ruby couldn't tell if he was sincere or just not true to himself.

Yet again Vlad told her about some of his ancient students. Those that didn't simply blown themselves up, took joy in testing their spell on passersby. No wonder he decided to retire after a while.

Ruby felt someone looking at her. "Look like they are here. I'll call you later." She hung the scroll. And taking a deep breath, entered the Umbra.

- **Herald of changes** -

Ruby should really have expected it. Daemon were able to easily shape the Umbra around them by their mear presence. So obviously, heralds of Gods would impact even the Umbra of Vale beyond anything she knew.

The whole place was unrecognizable. Skyscraper going above the cloud, distorting all the while with eyes replacing most windows. Road opening to reveal mouth. And power, immense power invading the very air.

Far above, the sky was changing faster than she ever saw and the purple eye of the abyss was bathing the whole place in a strange pinkish light.

In front of her, a large bird with many eyes. The same she remembered seeing during her fight with the Worm fly daemon.

The being started to morph, getting a more humanoid appearance, all the while keeping avian features. Tentacles instead of feet, and eyes opening in place of normal feathers.

" _H_ **e** _L_ **l** _O_ _R_ **u** _B_ **y** _R_ **o** _S_ **e**. _N_ **o** _N_ **e** _E_ **d** _T_ **o** _B_ **e** _A_ **f** _R_ **a** _I_ **d**. _T_ **h** _O_ **u** _G_ **h** _I F_ **o** _U_ **n** _D I_ **t** _Q_ **u** _I_ **t** _E F_ **l** _A_ **t** _T_ **e** _R_ **i** _N_ **g**." The daemon voice resonated with an uncanny echo. Neither truly male nor female. She realized she was holding her breath and had opened Crescent Rose. This was a major daemon, one whose power could easily eradicate a whole town. She wasn't sure if she could win against such a thing. Doesn't mean she wouldn't try if necessary.

" _S_ **u** _C_ **h** _F_ **i** _R_ **e** _I_ **n** _Y_ **o** _U_ **r** _E_ _ **y**_ _E_ _ **s**_ _,_ **Su** _C_ **h** _D_ **e** _S_ **i** _R_ **e** _T_ **o** _C_ **H** _A_ **N** _G_ **E** _T_ **h** _E W_ **o** _R_ **l** _D. N_ **o** _W_ **o** _N_ **d** _E_ **r** _T_ **h** _E M_ **a** _S_ **t** _E_ **r** _I_ **s** _I_ **n** _T_ **e** _R_ **e** _S_ **t** _E_ **d** _I_ **n** _Y_ **o** _U._ " The Deamon changed appearance again as it spoke, taking first the body of an old man, then a young girl, before taking a gross mix between the two.

Ruby was not reassured at all.

" _M_ **a** _Y_ **b** _E I_ **t** _W_ **o** _U_ **l** _D B_ **e** _B_ **e** _T_ **t** _E_ **r** _I_ **f** _I T_ **o** _O_ **k** _A S_ **i** _M_ **p** _L_ **e** _R A_ **p** _P_ **e** _A_ **r** _A_ **n** _C_ **e** _F_ **o** _R N_ **o** _W?_ " The Deamon Questioned.

Ruby nodded frantically. "Yes, faaar better."

The Creature morphed again, this time taking the appearance of a cleanly shaved if a little pale, businessman. In a purple suit.

"Here it is. You can put down your weapon now." His voice was far more understandable now.

Ruby hesitantly put Crescent Rose down. Not releasing it. "Who are you ?"

"I am ■■■■, herald of Tzeentch, Duke of Change." The daemon presented himself. With a far too large and toothy smile. However Ruby couldn't make out his name.

"Why is the Duke of Change interested in me?" From Vlad's teaching, he was more of a lord of Magic and manipulator. Not of huntress. Also, he was one of the four Gods of Ruins, which kind of scared her a bit.

The Businessman gave a sigh through his ears. The more Ruby looked at him the more cartoony he looked. "While people always remember about the occult and manipulation part, they also tend to forget that Tzeentch is also the God of Hope."

Wait what? How can a divinity of Chaos be associated with hope?

Reading the question on her face the daemon gave his answer. "Of course, What is hope but the desire for change. After all, not all change has to be bad. Which doesn't change go stale and perish, like this disgusting Nurgle. There is also a place for heroism and good in our rank. Think about it Ruby Rose. There are many ways we can help you in your quest. But well, I imagine that this is a lot to take in. And between Scaly and Moony after, you'll have a lot to think about."

He began to disappear slowly, till only his mouth and smile remain, like a human Cheshire cat. "And before I forget, regardless of who you choose, Tzeentch have a blessing for you, it won't help nor impede you in your adventure, but it will make thing more...interesting. _I_ _ **'**_ _L_ **l** _S_ **e** _E Y_ **o** _U_ _S_ **o** _O_ **n** _ **.**_ "

The Umbra shifted back into its normal appearance and she felt a sharp pain on her back as something became engraved on it. Probably this blessing. The girl in red allowed herself to sit. The mear presence of this daemon had been like a constant aggression on her mind, and she felt tired just having stood near him.

"I hope the next two aren't like that."

- **Herald of Justice** -

Nearly twenty minutes passed before new changes appeared in the Umbra. The building, the road, every man-made structure took a platinum hue, shifting in a more impressive appearance.

The hole in the sky losing in intensity as a new light took its place.

Soon she had the impression of standing in a fortress of platinum and jewel.

"Wow." Ruby was impressed. Not even beacon was as breathtaking. She could only wonder what would the Umbra of beacon be like under the presence of such Deity.

"BEAUTIFUL ISN'T IT? IT IS WHAT YOUR KIND CAN DO IF GIVEN THE CHANCE." The voice was powerful and familiar. Ruby once heard that voice, when she became a wraith all those years ago.

She looked around searching for its source. "You? I remember you. You were there that day."

"INDEED. IT HADE BEEN QUITE SOME TIME SINCE WE GOT TO TALK, YOUNG ROSE."

"Then...you were the herald of a God? Were you the one that made me a wraith?"

"THAT POWER WAS YOURS AND YOURS ALONE. I MERELY HELPED YOU AWAKEN IT."

Ruby remembered all that happen, how she used that strange power to save Yang. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you..."

"OH? WAS I THE ONE WHOM DESTROYED THOSE GRIMMS? I HAVE SHOWN YOU A PATH. IT WAS YOUR DECISION AND YOUR OWN STRENGHT WHO ALLOWED YOU TO FOLLOW IT."

"Then? Do you want me to join you too?" No matter what the voice said, she was thankful for it. And she was half-tempted to simply accept to join it, even if she didn't know who he was representing.

"NO. I WISH FOR YOU TO DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT. IF YOU BELIEVE FOLLOWING THE TEACHING OF BAHAMUT IS RIGHT. THEN I WILL WELCOME YOU."

Bahamut? Vlad told very little about him. She knew he was one of the original Dragon and the god of honor and Justice. To think he would send someone for her..."Why? Why help me back then? Why coming now?"

"DO I NEED A REASON TO HELP? AS FOR MY PRESENCE TODAY, IT IS BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOU AND YOUR SISTER WILL BE QUITE IMPORTANT FOR THIS WORLD, NO MATTER WHOM YOU SWEAR ALLEGIANCE TO. AND THAT I WILL GUIDE YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, REGARDLESS OF YOUR CHOICE."

"Me and...Have Yang been visited by the Gods too?" Obviously, Yang was special with her Dragon power. They would contact her too.

"NOT YET. SHE ISN'T READY. SHE IGNORES WHAT HER HEART TRULY YEARN FOR. IT WOULD NEED A FURTHER ORDEAL FOR HER TO BE ABLE TO HEAR OUR VOICE."

Ruby was now curious what kind of ordeal was he talking about.

"YOU'LL LEARN IN TIME., FOR NOW, THERE IS STILL ONE PERSON THAT NEED TO SEE YOU. I'LL BE WATCHING YOU, AND SOON WE'LL BE ABLE TO MEET FORMALY."

The voice receded and once again, the Umbra got back to its original appearance. This one wasn't as tiring. But damn did those messenger loved their grand entrance.

- **Herald of Nature** -

With all the time she passed in the Umbra today she was sure she could last a week without needing to go back. Still, she was licking a Dust crystal like a Lollipop.

The last of the three messenger was taking its time to come. She looked around hoping to distract herself, sadly all the other ghost and spirit usually roaming around had scampered away when they felt the divine presence.

She took some interest in a small flower who had grown between two tiles in the ground...Now that she thought about it. That flower was absent only a few minutes ago, and more and more plants were growing around. Small cracked formed in the ground as more and more plant invaded the place till finally, a gigantic tree erupted in the middle of the road.

"Yep, Messenger alright." Ruby swallowed the dust crystal and walked toward the tree. By the time she reached it, it was now in bloom.

And a little girl with long green hair, an immense with robe with a quarter of it torn and two large wolf hear was looking at her, sat on one of the massive branches.

The Little girl made sign for her to come by her side.

Ruby jumped from branch to branch helping herself with the recoil of her gun. Landing near the young girl.

"It's annoying you know." Said the girl pouting in the direction of the alley where she stood a few moment ago. "Was this not for those two troublemakers you'd be mine. But noooooo, let's bring our little conflict to Remnant." She sighed.

"Er?"Ruby was not exactly sure how she was meant to react to that.

"This world was fine when it was cut from the clutch of Sigil. Now I'm condemned to see my children locked in a fight they could hardly understand." The young girl looked at her with sad eyes. "Condemned to see young one fall before they are given the chance to shine."

She gave Ruby a hug. Okay, the red riding hood was lost. She wasn't the best at social interaction, and spirit and messenger were...peculiar to say the least. But she was nice. Ruby gave back the hug.

"Well, that's life I guess. Time change, people die, others are born. That's the cycle of life." The girl laughed, freeing herself from the hug. "And no one knows the cycle of life like me. Or unlife in your case...I admit I am not a big fan of your kind, it's quite rare for me to extend my care to those who have already fallen, only to defy the natural order and rise back. But I'm not the kind to cry over spilled milk. If those of Luna doesn't look over roses, who would?"

"Those of Luna?" The Goddess of the moon and nature. And also Faunus technically.

"Yes, and our mercy has nothing to do with the fact you are one of the few people on this world, to knows about the Gods and the warp." Was the messenger of Luna a Tsundere? "We Would have come anyway. And our message is quite simple. We'll continue to care for you, as long as you treat nature with the respect it's due. Or as much respect as you hunter can manage. You are a destructive lot when you're careless."

Ruby sheepishly hold her finger together. It was technically true. Yang and her dad had burn quite a few tree during their training. She had remained silent through most of her talking. Once again social skills were not her thing.

The messenger kissed her on the cheek. "Still we would prefer if you followed Luna. We may do something with some of your problems. You wouldn't believe how much a few plant could help when you know what to search for. Now, I have another problem to take care of. There are a few lost cats in search of guidance."

She touched her nose and Ruby woke up in the middle of the alley, into the material world.

"That was a thing."

- **Trouble of Faith** -

Ruby let herself drop on the comfy seat as Vlad served her a cup of tea. After those events, Ruby needed to speak about it with someone. And the old, not vampire was the only one that would know how to deal with this.

As such, as soon as she woke up from the Umbra, she rushed toward the closer "entry point" toward Vlad's castle. He had hidden a few passageway in Patch and around Vale. In normal time Vlad didn't like when someone came in without invitation, but guess her being visited by Divine entity allowed her some leeway.

"So Tzeentch, Luna and Bahamut." Mused her old teacher as he drank his "red tea". "I must say, you are quite popular."

"Yup." Said Ruby, drinking in turn. She was more coffee than tea, but the absolutely not vampiric Vlad had quite the distaste for it. Calling it a barbaric sludge (and better not let him start on her uncle drinking habits.) "Are all herald and Deity like that?"

"What would you mean?" Asked Vlad amused.

"So Boom washa!" Ruby tried to represent the utter exuberance of the entity with larges and wild movements of the hands.

"Ahah, no. Each messenger tends to be tailored to the person. Though they do like their demonstration of power. So what do you make out of this?" He gave her another serving of tea. Rose flavored.

"No clue. I like Bahamut...but the other two had some fair point and were kinda cool. In their own way." Hope, Justice, and Life. Three causes worth fighting for.

"Personally I would have chosen Tzeentch was I in your case. And guess Qrow would prefer Luna, while your father would have taken Bahamut." Casually announced Vlad. "It entirely depends on you, there are no bad choices unless you are amongst the idiots that would waste their life in the blood war."

"The blood war? You don't talk often of this." Asked Ruby.

"With good reason, this is a foolishness of the most profound case. But one you don't need to concern yourself with."

"Oh, before I forget. The daemon of Tzeentch did something. He talked about a "blessing" and I felt something embed in my neck." She showed him the place.

"Hmmm, fascinating. Tzeentch doesn't do anything without reason. To give a blessing to someone that doesn't even pray him that is...unusual, though not unheard of."

Ruby gave him a curious glance. "And what does it do?"

Vlad thought a moment. "You'll discover soon enough."

Ruby groaned. Again with the crypticness.

"Now, now. Be patient, young girl. You've got an eternity to figure it out. I'll notice Qrow about it for you, there is a few thing I have to discuss with him." And Vlad turned into a bat (an absolutely not vampiric one) before letting her alone with her tea.

Once finished, she decided to go home and talk about it with her father. She wasn't sure how much he knew about all that. But he deserved to know. She would make a small turn by her mother's grave first.

-Part 2-

- **A paw in the dark** -

Summer was nearing its end. Soon Yang would start at beacon and she would be left alone at Signal. Sure she wasn't a complete loner. She got a few friends here and there, people she actually talks to. And Faunus originary from Patch somehow liked her.

But for obvious reason, she got a hard time relating to others. She was too different, she saw too much, and well. She was at a different skill level than most of them. The reward of commonly fighting Grimms and daemons.

Oh sure, she would likely end up in Beacon too. In TWO YEARS. Yang would be on her way to graduating, and since Beacon was giving room for the student to live in. It also meant she would not see her through most of the year. Would they slowly start to drift apart?

She shuddered, loneliness was the scariest thing for her. But she had faith, Yang had promised they always stand side by side.

Right now she was in Vale, her sister wanted to make the tour of the bar. And Ruby asked her if she could drop her in town along the way. Ruby had heard some Atlas brain had created a new adaptable scope, and it happened to be compatible with Crescent Rose.

It would be a sin not to at least try it, right?

Speaking of sin, she didn't give her reply to the Gods yet. Qrow said it wasn't urgent. It was a matter between immortal. They could play the long game if need be.

"Things on your mind kid?" Ronan was there. He had followed her, partly because life as a ghost could be boring, especially when the Bell killer was playing possum, and partly to keep an eye on her on behalf of her uncle.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired." Lied Ruby.

Ronan gave her a deadpan look. "It's about Yang isn't it?'

"What!? How did you do that? Is that some form of super cop deduction?"

"Well, you've been sighing a lot whenever we passed a bar or a person dressed in Yellow. Unless Qrow corrupted you with alcohol and you caught Vlad's dislike for Yellow. You are probably thinking about a draconic brawler." The Ghost cop smirked.

"I can't believe she is leaving." Said Ruby depressed.

"Don't be too hung up on that. She is too obnoxious to disappear from your life. Also, you do realize people can see you talking to an invisible figure"

Ruby blushed as she realized the strange look many passersby were giving her. She rushed in a rain of petal toward a dark alleyway.

- **Can you hear them whisper ?** -

Ruby once again found herself in a dark alleyway. By luck nobody was there.

"Ronan, couldn't you have alerted me sooner." She was still embarassed about this. It wouldn't be good if rumors about her being insane reached Beacon.

"You should use a scroll when talking to me." Chastised Ronan

Ruby knew, but it was silly. And rude.

"What a strange companion do you have here Ronan?" Said an unknown girl voice.

A little girl entered the path. Though better said a little ghost. She was dressed in those really old dresses the people worn before the great war. Two pig-tail on her head.

"Abigail, I wasn't expecting to meet you again." Said Ronan.

"Do you know her ?" Asked Ruby.

"Not really, she was the first ghost I saw after...well...You know." Answered the detective.

"And who might you be young red? And how can you interact with us?" Asked the now named Abigail.

"I'm Ruby Rose, future huntress, pleased to meet you. As for how I can talk to you, it's because I'm a wraith." Abigail was stunned by the revelation.

"A wraith? What is that?"

"It's a little complicated, you can think of it as...a half ghost I guess. A ghost with the ability to create a physical body." To tell more would be complicated to the silver eyed girl.

"I see. So there is a name for those. Well, be carefull wraith. I heard they were some strange creature roaming the night and hunting for ghosts. Demon of hate and anger. I would leave this town if I were you."

"Deamon you say? Where?" The idea that some daemon could have sneaked into town was terrifying. The fact she didn't realize it, only made it worst. There was no telling how much damage they already did or could do.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't try my luck with them. Some say whoever they caught are immediately sent to hell." On that, she disappeared.

Ruby remained silent for a few minutes.

"Ronan? Are you with me on this?" Asked the young wraith.

"I don't know what use I can be against daemon, especially one that hunt ghost."

"True, but you are a detective. I can think of no one better to find those guys." Ruby answered with a big smile.

Ronan could only shrug. "Sure, but at one condition. You don't go alone."

Ruby grumbled. "Ronan, I already defeated Daemon by myself, I think I can do it again."

Ronan frowned. "I thought the same thing when I hunted down the Bell Killer and I ended up launched through a window with a few more holes in the buffer." Ruby winced, it was a sore spot for him.

"I know you can do it. But each time, it's on Patch, where you've got home advantage and there is usually either Vlad or Qrow who made a threat assessment. Here we go blind, so unless you find someone to back you up in the fight, I'm not guiding you to your final death."

Ruby crossed her arm. "But Yang is the only one in town and she can't affect the Umbra."

"Well, in fact, I spoke with Qrow about it. And I may have a solution to that problem."

- **Party Crasher** -

"Hey, Sis? Are you up to punch some Daemon in the face." Ruby was on her Scroll, contacting Yang.

"I'm always up to punch thing **CRASH,** but aren't those daemons in that weird dimension where I can't go? **SHATTER** " In addition to her sister's voice, the sound of wall breaking and glass shattering was punctuating with bout of techno music and punch.

"Sis! Are you destroying another bar?" It was a bad habit Yang got herself ever since she joined Signal. Getting in bar fight. And since she was good enough to be accepted in Beacon, it also meant there rarely was a bar still standing at the end.

"Maybe?" The Sound of Rocket launcher and Ember Celica (Her sister's Shot-Gauntlet) resonated through the speaker. "I'm at Junior's Three Bears Club. Meet me there."

Ruby sighed as she closed the Scroll.

"Destroying a bar?" Asked Ronan

"Destroying a bar." Answered Ruby. "Three Bears Club. Ring any bell?"

"Know the place, the barman is an info broker. It's near the Warehouse district."

The way was made in relative silence. Night had fallen upon Vale and Ruby enjoyed the atmosphere, it was strange in a way. If daemon were around, she should feel the wrongness permeating everywhere. Yet it was no different than usual. Or was it the Daemons were there before she got to first entered Vale's Umbra. Maybe there always was a form of wrongness but having never known the original she simply never realized it.

Now that she thought about it. Vale had always been a tad darker than Patch. But she attributed it to Vale being far larger and having a wider spectrum of people. Both good and bad. Was it in fact because of daemon?

Or there was still the chance those things were something utterly different. After all, the intel was given by a ghost, one quite old at that. Maybe she saw some unusual spirit and being both ignorant of the warp and from a less educated time, deduced they must be Daemon? Heck, now that she thought about it she called them demons, not daemons.

Her musing got interrupted by an explosion. Look like she reached the bar.

Some man crashed in front of her. His hair and beard were blacks and was wearing a well-groomed barman suit, completed with a red tie. He was also sporting a nice blackeye and the familiar mark of Ember Celica being fired at point blank range.

"Yang?" Ruby called.

"I'm here sis." Yang left from a pile of rubble, a large smile on her face. "So what's up?"

"I think I'm hearing some siren, I would leave If I were you." Commented Ronan.

Ruby took her sister's sleeve and dragged her out with her semblance. The Golden Dragon laughing all the way.

- **Daemon and Dragon** -

Ruby had to admit, even as a ghost she was a little winded. Yang took out one of her dust Cartridge before offering it to her. Ruby accepted with a smile and swallowed the small dust crystal.

"Thank you, Yang."

Yang gave her a tap on the back. Nearly sending her flying. "It was nothing sis. So, what is this stuff about punching daemon in the face? I thought it was a privilege reserved for you and Qrow."

"Actually Ronan may have a way for you to fight them. And since he won't let me go alone, we thought it may be a good way to test it." Declared Ruby, looking at the detective. "Especially since it seems some strange creature has snuck its way into Vale. Of course only if you want, after all, daemon can be quite freaky and dangerous, we don't..."

"You tell me my little sis has been fighting dangerous monster all alone, and now that I can help her I would go back?" She cracked her knuckle. "I say bring it on, Rubes. And after all, I want to test what dad taught me about my Dragon power. Thug ain't tough enough for those babies." She said showing her fists.

Well, Ruby hoped she was showing up her fists, and no other things.

"And think all the joke I could make on daemon, it's like a new world of possibility."

Ruby wasn't so sure anymore. Was it really worth it? A daemon or two roaming around...

"Don't make that face Rubes, I'm just gonna give them hell." She winked with all the subtlety of a Goliath. Was that even a joke?

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe your joke will be bad enough to stun them. I can consider that as a weapon. Okay, so the idea is having Ronan possess you, and me creating a connection between you with my plasm. That's sketchy at best, but if it works you should be able to perceive the Umbra."

"Wait? What about a ghost possessing me?" Yang was a tad less reassured now.

"Don't fear, I'm sure it will go alright..." Ruby said, emplish with a strange unknown sensation. As she ready herself to connect Ronan and Yang she felt the "Blessing" on her neck react.

- **Ghost Bond** -

The "connection" had been a success, Yang was now able to see and affect the Umbra. Though Ronan being connected to her, the detective was forced to remain around her.

Her sister was now jumping around taking in the Umbra for the first time.

"Well, I've heard you talk about it, but it sure is different now that I saw it." Said Yang. Whistling at the vision of some of the bigger building. "Hey Ronan, do I get other cool ghost power with you being there?"

The distorted voice of Ronan came from around Yang. " I don't know. We were not even sure that it would work, maybe?"

"Well, I guess you could touch ghost." Said Ruby.

"Speaking of, Ruby can you enter the Umbra?" Asked Yang with a serious tone.

Ruby turned toward her sister. "Hum, yep." She looked around to be sure nobody looked and enter into the umbra. Yang looked at her with teary eyes.

"Huh, Yang are you alrig...!" She didn't finish her phrase as Yang hugged her.

"This is the true You, is it? Not some shell or creation? Right?" Yang was slightly trembling.

"Yes, Yes it is." Ruby hugged in return and the two remained that way for a while.

"Not that I want to rain on your sweet little moment. But do you realize you are hugging empty space in the material world?" Ronan seems embarrassed to be an unwilling participant in this personal moment.

"Don't care." Answered Yang. "I'm a Dragon."

Once satisfied Yang released Ruby and turned to the road. "So, a good thing done, now let's find those daemons. Where should we go?"

"I was expecting Ronan may help us with it, since he is a detective. And ghost loves to talk." Explained Ruby.

"Though Yang, you'll have to help me. Since I'm stuck with you. Gonna teach you a few thing about information gathering." Said Ronan.

"Oh, are we going to punch a ghost barman?" joked Yang.

- **The Bells of Vale** -

The investigation was a hard and complicated task. While it looks like the "Daemon" hadn't been that stealthy and plenty of ghosts could point in their direction. Most ghost couldn't help to realize the presence of a living able to communicate with them.

And Yang couldn't help herself with launching bad joke about the ghost. Wich was rude. Calling a road-killed thug "Rubber face" was not a good way to start a conversation. On the "good" part, Yang got to punch a few ghost and was happy to see that it actually worked.

Finally, under the strike of 3 A.M., They found an abandoned church where some spirit had seen "Three great form of shadow entering the building while emitting a deadly screech."

Yang froze up an instant. "I don't know about you but I don't like the look of this place."

Indeed, the church in the umbra had a horrible aspect. Dilapidated building with broken glass and wall. Blood dripping from everywhere, deformed statue and a darkness similar to the Grimms.

"Umbral alteration, it's an after effect of a powerful Daemon or Spirit. It means it's the good place." Explained Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang, can you see it too?" Asked Ronan, on edge.

"See what?" Asked Ruby, before realizing the presence of a small rune above the door.

The rune was shining with a pale blue light. And had the form of...

"A bell?" Asked Yang. "Is this some alarm power or something?"

"The symbol of the Bell killer."

Both Yang and Ruby took their weapon. They were some news that the Bell Killer had caused a massacre inside some old church. But the police had covered the true extend of the event, least the panic attract more Grimms.

It was the main reason why the investigation was going so slowly. The police had to mind their steps with the news they revealed. Denying themselves the possibility of witness and hint, all for the sake of avoiding to cause a tension that would favor the Grimms.

"Do you think those daemons are connected to the bell Killer?" Asked Ruby to Ronan.

"At least that would explain how they are unable to catch him. Though the guy that did me in was clearly physical."

Ruby took a deep breath. Was the Bell Killer a Daemon host. It would explain so much. But it was too soon to tell. The fact was, they just right now, got a clue on the serial killer that they had been researching about for a while.

"So what do we do. Shall we go back to Patch and alert Qrow and Vlad about this?"

"HELP!" A seemingly young voice called for help. The two sister looked at each other and entered the church. It may have been a trap. But if it wasn't the case, they couldn't risk an innocent being hurt.

- **Curiosity Killed the Cat** -

The inside of the church was as uncanny as the exterior. The altar had been broken, blood came out of the eyes of statues. All windows were broken, and a viscous substance was sticking to the ground.

Ruby was first, looking around through her scope. Yang was a little more jumpy, not yet used to all this. Her golden Claws were drawn, Ember Celica morphing to adapt themselves to the draconic Appendage.

The place was empty, no trace neither of the daemon nor of the caller. Though the Church was big.

Ruby activated her scythe form, she heard something. And assuredly a door behind the altar exploded, and a black cat was sent crashing near them.

The poor animal was hurt, his black fur had a few scratch mark, and the red piece of clothing around its neck was covered in blood.

"Help me...Yomiel...Lin." The cat just talked, it was new, even for Ruby. But that wasn't the problem now. At least they had found the one who called for help.

Now they had to deal with the three figures coming from the now destroyed door.

Three desiccated corpses, all dressed in black. A dark sludge was dripping from their body.

The First was a woman in a torn and slashed wedding dress, long serrated claw for arms. The second looked like a groom, its head missing above the jaw, replaced by a black flame. Like an undead candle.

The last one reminds the sisters of a priest. Half of his face missing but covered in corrupted holy symbol.

"Those are Daemons ?" asked Yang.

"Minor Ones. Not even close the one I fought on Patch. But there may be more."

"I need to have a word with Qrow and the Vampire dude when this is over." The click of her gauntlet shifting was soon followed by an orb of first dust being hurled at the three. "Dibs on the groom and the priest."

- **Till Death** -

The Bride pushed a powerful wail of despairs before rushing at the sisters, only to take a semblance empowered tackle courtesy of the young rose. The Bride was sent flying on the side.

The Groom seeing its lovers get sent around oriented its head flame at Ruby. And was sent flying in turn by a burning claw.

The Priest pushed a wail in turn, and many more voice answered as small group of zombie left from the door. "Yang, we've got a swarmer. We need to take down that priest!"

Ruby lined the priest in the scope of Crescent Rose. But the Bride came back and tried to torn her apart again. Ruby instinctively shooted her, but it wasn't very efficient as she would just come back for more.

"Ruby catch." Said Yang, as she jumped on the groom and throwed him in the direction of her sister. The little red slash at the groom as he passed, bisecting him and sending the upper part on the bride.

The black bride pushed a shriek. Ruby and Yang held their ears in pain. Releasing Plasm and Draconic aura to attenuate the damage.

The growing group of Zombie was on them. Ruby and Yang got back to back.

"Is this the kind of thing who happened during your hunt?" Asked Yang.

"No, this one is easy in comparison." Answered Ruby.

The two lashed out at the enemy. Sending undead bit flying all over the place. However, their number was not diminishing as the priest called more and more of them. And the bride was drawing near, empowered by the death of her lover.

"We need to do something about this priest!"

"If you can open me a way sis, I'll take care of him." Said the brawler.

"Well I have something in mind. But it's pretty crazy, get on my scythe!" Ordered Ruby.

Yang grinned and jumped on the blade of Crescent Rose. Ruby started to spin faster and faster using her plasm and semblance to boost herself. Before finally launching Yang at full speed above the stream of undead.

"I oppose to this union." Screamed Yang as she overburst her Draconic aura, turning into a miniature sun as she crash into the priest like a meteor. The whole church shook and for one moment she was afraid she would have the roof falling on her.

However that distraction was a bad choice for her as she felt long claw pierce her aura and bury themselves into her side. She couldn't restrain a scream as she put the barrel of Crescent Rose againt the bride's head and pulled the trigger.

The body disintegrated, leaving a bleeding wound. Ruby was loosing a lot of plasm. The wound in the Umbra was far more dangerous for her. Luckily without their leader, the zombie became disorganized. And she could allow herself to devour a Dust crystal.

A raw of fire dispersing the undead.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang looked at her worried.

"Yes, It would take far more than that to kill me." Said the Rose.

The Umbra morphed around them, turning back to the glory day of the church. The final trace of the daemon disappearing leaving only them and the cat.

"Ruby? Those Daemon, Were they?"

"The People that died here? No. But from what I know of them from Uncle Qrow and Vlad, it must be what brought them into existence. Lucky us, those that represent event tend to be less powerful than those that represent concept."

"Okay. Then. WE ARE AWESOME!" Cheered the brawler. "Funnier than punching thug. If you need me to do this again, it will be with pleasure."

"I'll hold you on that."

- **One more Ghost to the call** -

The first ray of dawn passed through the church glass. Both Yang and Ruby were waiting in the old temple. Trying to take care of the wounded ghost cat.

With the coming dawn, the plasm Ruby used to connect Ronan and Yang dissolved. Letting the two go free from each other. And signifying that Yang would no longer be able to detect what happened in the Umbra.

Ruby entered the material world. "I will stay here for a while so that this ghost cat recover then I'll go home. Can you tell dad."

Yang pointed at where the cat should be. "That won't be necessary."

An impossibility faced Ruby, the cat was still there. In the middle of the material world. "Wait? Was it not a ghost?"

"Maybe the poor thing got dragged in." Tried to guess Yang.

"He was speaking."

"Is it not a normal thing in this Umbra?" Asked her sister.

"Well...I don't know. But we can't let him there alone." Daemon doesn't take interest in animals unless it was a big and deadly one. Meaning something was at play. And more important, there was the risk this poor cat would be in danger again if left alone. "Hey, Yang...Do you think Zwei would be Jealous if we brought another pet?"

"I'm sure he'll understand. Dad on the other side."

"Worst case scenario I'll see with Vlad. But right now, let's find a better place to treat that little one."

- **Stray Cat** -

Ruby guessed taking the cat to a veterinarian wouldn't be a good idea. If it was a supernatural entity or some form of spirit, it would bring its lot of question that she wouldn't be willing to answer.

Luckily the cat didn't bear any serious wound and hopefully, her uncle would be able to deal with this.

Right now she was seated behind Yang on Bumblebee. Holding her sister with one arm and the black cat with the other.

Now that she had time to observe this cat a little more she could perceive a few detail she missed in the action. The first being the red little cloth around his neck. Black and red were pretty color, she loved this cat style. Also, he was giving an energy similar to the umbra, even inside the material plane.

She guessed it must have been the reason those daemons were chasing him around town. She ignored how, but this cat acted as a connection between the material plane and the umbra. Like a material ghost...Was he some kind of waith? Was that how other spirit felt her? Could a cat even become a wraith?

Guess she would have to wait for him to be able to answer. Speaking of, the feline was waking up.

The cat slowly woke up. "Hmm...where...?"

"Wow, so he can really talk." Said Yang.

"Focus on the road sis. And you are safe kitten, we're bringing you to patch to patch you up." Ruby could hear her sister snicker at her accidental joke.

The cat opened his eyes and look at her. "Lyn...? Is that you?"

"No, my name is Ruby Rose. Who is Lyn? Is that you master? Do you want me to bring you back to her once your heal? If you know her scroll number." Began Ruby.

The cat got a sad expression of acceptance. So strange to see on an animal. A calm air of serenity. "Thank you, but no...Lyn is gone. She was gone for a while now. You reminded me of her." Then the cat got a surprise expression, though extremely tired. "How? How can you hear me? Only the ghost and those I saved with my ghost trick should be able to hear me."

"Ghost Trick? Is this some form of Wraith power? Are you a Wraith too?" Asked Ruby.

"A wraith? What is..." The cat was interrupted by a hiss of pain as he moved his injured tail.

"Rest for now. There will be time to explain later. Once you are healed...Can you heal in the material plane? Or do you need to be in the umbra?" Said Ruby.

" I don't understand much about all this. But I just need some rest and everything will be alright." Said the cat.

"Alright, we're bringing you home. I don't know what you eat, but as long as it's not people we may be able to find something."

The cat seems, content for a moment. As if looking through her. Seeing something she couldn't even realize. There was a form of wisdom in those eyes. Ancient Wisdom. "Home, uh? It's been a while since I had one. You know what they say about feeding a stray, right?"

Ruby smiled in turn. "Well, as long as you are fine with dog. I couldn't let someone abandoned on the road like that."

"Someone ?" Asked the cat.

"Well, you can speak and even now I can feel your aura against me. So, of course, you are someone." Answered Ruby. She ignored if this cat was a Spirit, a wraith or even a magical cat. He deserved to be regarded as a person.

"Sissel." Said the Cat.

"What?"

"That's my name. Sissel. And don't fear about that, I like dog." Answered Sissel.

"Sis, both of you are so cuuute." Laugh Yang.

"Shut up and focus on the road." Cut Ruby.


End file.
